


A Little Bit of Happenstance

by sourire137



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - College/University, AsaNoya - Freeform, Bokuaka - Freeform, College!AU, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, I love OOC, I love my Daisuga parents, KuroKen - Freeform, Lazy Kenma, M/M, Oikuroo - Freeform, Rich Kenma, Romance, Sometimes OOC, and Iwachan, and many more - Freeform, daisuga - Freeform, kuroo is a beautiful bastard, so as Bokuto and terushiima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourire137/pseuds/sourire137
Summary: Intertwining stories had been the mastery of life. Despite the evident differences, certain things still come across one another. Kozume Kenma and Kuroo Tetsurou had no idea that a small coffee shop encounter could bring about something else.





	1. Black Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Plot was requested by a friend. I started writing and it got long. Iyt was supposed to be a simple College!Au fic

It was a random Friday afternoon that he received a text from Asahi that he would be late in fetching him. It wasn’t like Asahi to be late but something must’ve been up. Yuu and Shoyo would be on their usual schedules as well and Suga would be too busy. Kenma Kozume sat in front of the school ground and decided to wait for his driver-turned-friend. Unfortunately for him, he's not familiar with the transportation lines in the metro. That and the fact that he easily gets lost. Kenma had no choice but to wait for Asahi.

Thirty minutes had passed and Kenma started to grow impatient and antsy. He did not like sitting all alone and having people passing by look at him. More than that, he did not enjoy staying outside for so long.

He stood up and walked slowly out the gates. He could text Asahi later on if he’s ready to fetch him.

He just felt exposed in the school grounds.

“Hey, pretty.”

Kenma rolled his eyes knowing what was to happen. He just can’t get used to the catcalls. Asahi would always be worried for him every time it happens and Yuu would be all mad about it. It wasn’t supposed to be a big deal but Kenma hated it just because, as everyone says, he looks like a girl. Catcalling should be a crime. Girls and boys alike deserve better than to be treated like that.

“Leave me alone.” He retorted.

He turned his back to them and paced his steps. “C’mon pretty. Come play with us!”

They didn’t look like college students. They’re probably delinquents running around the neighbourhood. Great! They think he’s a girl… _again_. It just so happens that he finds women’s hoodies and pants more comfortable than men’s. That he liked anything related to cats and he liked the colour red. He has a skinny stature because he doesn’t move a lot and he’s pale as snow because he doesn’t go out most of the time.  Kenma couldn’t care less about his appearance but he makes sure he likes what he wears. He just hates people making a big deal out of it.

He glared at them. “No, thank you.” He pulled his tongue out and ran the opposite direction. Kenma knew that those men are bad news so he left as fast as his legs could carry him. 

When he finally decided to stop running, it dawned to Kenma that he had no idea where he was. Feeling helpless and lost, he grabbed his phone and threw in a text message to Asahi. He was panting so hard he had to pause every five seconds to catch his breath. 

 _[I stepped out of school grounds.]_ Kenma paused as he thought of something to say. Knowing Asahi, the poor guy would most probably throw in a panicky fit. _[I’ll walk around. Text me when you’re ready to pick me up.]_

He could pretend he was not lost. He was still on the main street after all.

His phone beeped instantly with a smiley face emoji from Asahi. He smiled lightly.

Kenma continued walking around, praying that he won’t encounter any delinquents anymore. He’s a boy, but he gets hit-on more times than some girls do and it pisses him off. He wasn't the bulky type or the athletic type, Kenma likes to sleep and to play games; he's not your conventional male college student. Still, he couldn't give a damn.

When the streets started to look familiar, hope bloomed inside him. He looked around and noticed that Suga had brought him once in there. He looked around and finally turned to an alley.

He stopped and stared. 

The place was not conspicuous. The exterior was a simple one but something about it caught his attention.

Black Cup was a small coffee shop and he wondered why it was standing in the middle of an unknown street. Kenma gazed at the sign, the text was the usual font used in most documents. The U of ‘cup’ was designed to an actual coffee cup but Kenma was perplexed with the random crow that perched onto it. It was very unusual for an animal choice.

Taking a step towards the door, he pushed it open and the bell rang quietly. There was a slow jazz music ringing in the background and surprisingly, Kenma liked it. He looked around. The place was packed. There were around two to three tables left but still, no one seemed to be making any noise. The lights were the sombre hue and there were random decorative lights hanging on the walls. Instead of frames, there were Polaroid photos that were hanging on clothes lines. Kenma swallowed a lump and walked towards the counter. 

When the barista turned to him with a smile, Kenma couldn't help but pause. He was strikingly handsome.

Kenma was not the type to be intrigued by anyone’s appearance but the man had such personality that just caught him off guard. He was holding a soft smile despite his intimidating stature. Kenma did not feel threatened by his presence and he liked how those dark eyes glistened kindly at him. He kinda reminded him of Suga but with a more masculine vibe.

“Hi.” He greeted. “Anything for today?”

Kenma stared at him quietly, a little dumbfounded to be honest. The man had baritone voice that was soothing for once. He was so used to everyone’s shrill and high pitch that such gentle tone left him in awe.

“Uhm...” he felt his eyes started to shift. “I’ll have an iced mocha latte, extra sugar please.”

“Sure. Anything for a bite? We got special souffles and apple pies for tonight.”

Kenma’s ears perked up and he looked at him, interested. “The apple pie, please.” He felt his face heat up on how fast he said that. The man smiled at him again, this time his white teeth showing. Kenma felt himself blush even more. He averted his eyes again and paid for his meal.

“I’ll bring it over when it’s ready.”

“Thank you.”

Lucky for Kenma, a table at the corner was still available; he rushed to the cushion as soon as he paid for his order. He pulled his knees up and sat comfortably. The shop was quiet and he liked the aura inside. Pulling out his phone, he started his game and put in on silent mode but not before texting Asahi where he was.

The guy brought his food shortly. His plate of apple pie had a smiley face from the syrup and Kenma felt himself smile as well.

“Let me know if you need anything else. We’re a little short on staff so, uhm, yeah.” He gave him one last smile before he walked back behind the counter. Kenma watched his back discreetly, tearing his eyes away from his phone. The man was a sculpted beauty. Too bad he didn’t have a name tag. Kenma would love to know his name.

He paused.

Did Kenma just show utter interest to a stranger? Someone who is not Yuu, Shoyo, Asahi or Suga? Someone who is not a game character or a food recipe or a cat? He shook his head.

He shouldn’t be like this.

Trying to ignore this unknown reaction, he took his fork and started eating his apple pie and resumed his game.

===

Tetsurou Kuroo was not lazy. In fact, he really is otherwise. He’d probably do anything to finish college, to finish his degree. Kuroo wanted to become a chemist or a doctor. Either way, he’s taking up Biochem and if he finishes good, he’ll probably head to Med School. 

His alarm went off ten minutes late today. He did not know how that was possible but he still feels so stupid. He was supposed to do laundry and clean his place, his job reeks already, might as well clear his house sometimes.

He ran around his small apartment, threw his clothes and went on a shower. He hadn’t showered for two days. School and work became both demanding. He still haven’t finished his paper so he needs to allot sometime over the weekend. He picked up a black button down and his favourite ripped jeans. When done, he jumped to the bathroom once again and stared at his reflection in the mirror. A couple of seconds looking at his face. He frowned.

It wasn’t his hair that was the problem. A lot of people laughed at his dishevelled hair and he was used to it. Actually, he was more bothered by people telling him that it looks good and how handsome he was with it. It disgusts him sometimes but as Kotaro had told him, ‘customers are always right’.

Kotaro Bokuto, one of his closest friends, would always tell him that he’s just doing fine, that life would always be okay for someone like Kuroo. Kuroo admires his friend’s positivity. It wasn’t like he was a fucking pessimist but sometimes Bokuto’s attitude is too much for him.

Heaving a sigh of resignation, Kuroo picked up his things, quick to stuff everything in his messenger bag and finally ran out of his place. He was going to be late for his shift and it was a Friday, the place would be packed.

As he ran to the train station, Kuroo wondered if he could get out of his job and start getting a decent one. Something that he wouldn’t have to hide from his brothers or his classmates. Something that wouldn’t bug him in the future, especially if he really wanted to be a doctor. The thoughts clouded his mind as he rushed to the packed train. It was the same old thought and it was the same old regret. Kuroo would hopefully figure something out soon. When he got off his station, he ran up the familiar street and turned the corner.

Black Cup was packed when he came in. There was no empty table. The bell chimed and no one bothered to look. He smiled still, and ran a quick gaze around the place.  

The familiar features of his friend welcomed him as he approached the counter. He returned the gesture with his own smirk.

“Hey, Dai! ‘Ssup?”

“Oy, Kuro. You’re late.”

“I know... Shut up and give my double Americano.”

Daichi gave him a lame salute and headed to the bar. Kuroo let out another smirk and leaned towards the counter and sat on a stool Daichi had left for him. Eyes roaming around the shop, he took note of the usual customers. He knew some of them. The faces were familiar now especially since he’d been around since the café was opened.

Two boys entered the shop as he turned, pausing just behind him. Kuroo looked at the two tables at the corner, he knew those high schoolers. They’ve been here since term started. He knew they were Daichi’s admirers. There are actually a number of “Dai-stalkers” that helps the café thrive. He couldn’t blame them, boys and girls alike would always fall for Daichi’s obvious charisma.

Kuroo sometimes wonder how much Daichi would make if he was more than just a barista.

Lost in his thoughts, Kuroo was surprised when a girl approached the counter as soon as the schoolboys left. She was holding a cup of iced coffee and her phone on the other hand. She was fidgeting her fingers as she waited for Daichi to return.

Kuro watched her for a couple more seconds. Her hair was dyed blonde and long enough to reach her shoulders. Her bangs were almost covering half of her face and she kept on looking down. Her red hoodie have cat ears on them and her polka dotted pants fitted her legs perfectly. Kuroo realised he was staring so he averted his gaze.

"Hey, anything wrong?" Daichi approached her. Kuroo tried to listen to the conversation wondering if it's another love confession. It seemed she just wanted a slice of apple pie to go. Actually, she wanted more than a slice.

He saw Daichi nod at her. "Okay, just wait a moment, I'll check the remaining slices for you."

The girl nodded and leaned towards the bar. Kuroo must've been staring again since the girl finally turned to him. 

When Kuroo looked down to meet her gaze, he stopped; time seemed to stop. Kuroo was caught in a shimmer of gold and black eyes. They were pointed and sharp but her eyeballs were like the sun’s rays in the early morning. her eyes were perfectly shaped like of a cat's. It was like staring at a shimmering glass of gold lined by the blackest diamond.

"What?" She asked, pouting.

Okay, maybe Kuroo was exaggerating but still, her eyes were something else. "Ugh, sorry. Nothing." He said, rubbing his nape as he averted his gaze.

Something hot hit his forearm and Kuroo almost jumped. Daichi was holding his drink and smirking at him.

Fucking, Daichi. Such a smartass. Kuroo shook his head in denial. Daichi's gears were probably spinning as Kuroo appeared to be hitting on the girl.

Kuroo liked his friend. He’d known Daichi since high school and they had a healthy competition in almost everything. Girls, boys, sports, academics and other silly things like who gets to finish the meal first or who gets drunk first. Shit like that. Kuroo liked hanging out with Daichi. He understands Kuroo's predicaments but still remain unbiased towards him. 

Daichi shrugged his shoulders and turned back to her. Kuroo lingered for a while, taking a sip of his drink.

"I still have three slices. I could box them for you."

She looked at Daichi with expectant eyes. Kuroo smirked. She's crushing on Daichi. "Yes, please."

"Okay, give me a second."

She put her drink on the counter and grabbed something from her bag, as she did so, her phone slipped from her hand. Kuroo was not quick enough to catch it on instinct, but he grabbed it as soon as it touched the floor.

"Oops, you okay, miss?"

"What?" She sounded defensive and mad. Usually, girls would swoon over Kuroo for picking something up for them.

"Whoa, I just picked up your phone." He handed it to her. "Sorry if I wasn't fast enough to catch it."

She opened her mouth probably to retort something when Daichi returned and handed her a box. "Here you go." 

She pulled out her wallet and handed Daichi some cash. She smiled at him and murmured a soft 'thanks'.

Kuroo shrugged as Daichi eyed him in question. 

She fixed her bag one more time and grabbed her drink and takeaway."Uhm, thanks again." She told Daichi and turned to leave, not sparing Kuroo another glance.

Kuroo followed her form to the door and was surprised when she stopped. He remained there for a couple of seconds before turning around and walking towards Kuroo again. Daichi was watching from behind the counter as well. She had her head down and her bangs covered her face once more. Kuroo’s eyes widened when she closed the distance between them, her lips almost touching his ear as she tip-toed towards him.

“And I’m not a girl.” She, apparently he, whispered and finally run out of the cafe.

 

_To be continued_

 


	2. Random Classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time is where thoughts of coincidence comes in. Kenma's ride was late and Kuroo just wants to study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a Kuroo background here and there. Plus, second encounter!

The lights have been turned on; the music was reverberating in all of the rooms.

The scent of various perfumes and the sound of voices filled the receiving area. Shift is about to start in half an hour and everyone is prepping for it. It wasn’t like it’s the greatest job in the world but let’s admit it, it pays well. And Kuroo does not do anything beyond the hosting, well, not anymore.

Kuroo had been in the business for two years now. After failing to pay for his school fees with his normal daytime job, he joined the hosting industry. Kuroo had the talent to woo both men and women alike. People liked him. They found his sarcasm funny; they found his devilish smile alluring.

He wasn’t supposed to go beyond hosting. The job pays well and he gets awesome tips. It was enough to pay school fees little by little but Kuroo was blinded by his own need and frustration and delve into something he shouldn’t have.

He could still remember that night. He was broke. He’ll be kicked out of his apartment and he haven’t paid his school fees, they won’t release his grades and he needed them for next term. 

_“Hello, Kuro-chan.” The purr sent thrill to his body. He knew this particular customer. Tooru was too flirty for his own good and he had shown utter favouritism on Kuroo. “It has been a long night and I’ve got a lot to drink.”_

_“Oh, Tooru, I told you lay low on the vodka.” He could feel Tooru sliding his way towards him. His playful hands were all over Kuroo’s skin. “You should’ve stick to the soda.”_

_“Awww, but it’s so good! You’re no fun, Kuro-chan.” He smiled at him. They were alone on the couch now. “Plus, it gives things more excitement!”_

_There was laughter that followed. Kuroo tried to pry his body away but to no avail He shouldn’t show any disinterest since Tooru is a customer and a regular one at that._

_“Maybe you hada little too much?” He whispered seductively into his ear. “You should probably head out.”_

_It was a wrong move. Kuroo knew that Tooru was clingy, he shouldn’t have provoked him. But the suggestion was too good to refuse. It was when Kuroo was most vulnerable to money, it was that time he needed the extra cash._

_“Oh?” Tooru smiled at him. He leaned closer, arms snaking onto Kuroo’s shoulders. Tooru kissed his ear and finally whispered breathily. “What do you say we head out after your shift, huh? Just a couple of hours…”_

_Kuroo’s eyes widened at the suggestion. He felt his body still and the hairs on his back rising. Yet, he did not say no. Tooru continued. “I could give you triple on what I give here.”_

_He eventually nodded. Kuroo knew he shouldn’t have but he did. It was the first time and Kuroo was able to pay for rent and claim his grades._

It happened more than once. And it wasn’t just with Tooru. It happened with a number of customers. Kuroo never told the club but Hajime, Kotaro and Yuuji eventually found out. They tried to talk him out of it but the cash was good and Kuroo did not stop. Kuroo is finishing pre-Med now and it’s thanks to that ‘extra job’ but he stopped a little over six months ago and returned to normal hosting.

It was something Kuroo did not fancy thinking about anymore.

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Kotaro burst out of the lounge. He was, as usual, all smiles. “It’ll be a busy Friday night! Hey!”

“Too noisy, Kotaro.” Hajime whined at the corner. He was still fixing his button-up in front of the mirror. Kuroo was holding a bunch of papers. He had been trying to review for his exams since he didn’t have much free time for the past week. Somehow, despite the noisy atmosphere, he learned to cope up.

“Oops! Sorry. I just feel so energetic tonight. I’m ready for all the ladies and gents tonight! Let’s not get drunk!”

“Pfft…” Kuroo rolled his eyes. He stood up and folded his papers and squeezed them in his bag. “You’re always the first to get drunk.”

Yuuji entered the room, hands fixing his hair. His eyes brightened as he joined in the conversation. “Plus, you won’t be having any ladies and gents.” He imitated the way Bokuto said them earlier. “Coz we all know that that rich kid in a yukata would be hogging you all night.”

Kuroo’s eyebrow rose as Kotaro started to blush. “Oh yeah, that kid with loads of cash. Why don’t you just bring him to bed, Bo?”

Iwa-chan shot him a dirty look and Kuroo raised his hands in defence. “Just kidding.” He smiled at his friend. H

Iwaizumi had been like a brother to Kuroo more than his own. He had helped him when he needed him the most. He was protective of Kuroo and he was supportive of his dreams as a doctor. It’s probably the reason why he ended up with a fight with Hajime after he started sleeping with his customers.

 _“You could’ve just asked us for help!”_ It was an accusation Kuroo would never forget. Why did he ignore the offer of his friends? Why did he result to such act just so he could gain more? Kuroo couldn’t even defend himself back then. He felt ashamed but had been done and he didn’t stop back then.

But things are different now.

Kotaro stuck out his tongue and looked at the three of them. “Keiji is sweet. He just wants company because his family is boring as hell.”

“Rich kid, indeed.” Kuroo countered.

Hajime shrugged and smirked at them. “Doesn’t matter. As long as he pays well that Kotaro would pay for our breakfast then I really dunn care.”

Kuroo nodded in agreement and stood up. He looked at the watch and it was almost time for opening. He stretched his back once more. “I got a revalida next week; can you cover up my shift?”

“Won’t Tooru be looking for you?” Yuuji asked.

“I’ll tell him I would be out next week.”

“Ugh, that whiny jackass would just screech all over the place.” Iwa-chan frowned. “Make sure you do it gently.”

The laughter continued in the room.

“I thought we’re through with the sex jokes?”

Tooru still was Kuroo’s regular. Even when Kuroo had decided to stop sleeping with his customers after shift, Tooru did not have a problem as long as he could still keep him company.  Tooru was not a complicated companion, what you see is what you get. He likes Kuroo a lot and it frightens Kuroo more often than not that they’ll end up being friends. It was not good to form relationships in this type of job.

He turned to Bokuto and sighed. Nope, it’s not always not good.

“Oh, by the way, I think I just mistook a boy for a girl earlier today.” Kuroo blurted as he tried to fix his hair.

“HOLY SHIT!” Bokuto commented. “That’s fucking hilarious what did he say?”

“Wow, fuck! That’s awesome, Tetsu-chan!” Yuuji added.

His pals are just too loud for his own good, Kuroo couldn’t imagine how they all jived up anyway.

“I was gonna try to flirt, but it failed so yeah...”

Iwaizumi moved toward them. “Kuroo Tetsurou... failed in flirting? Must be the end of the world.”

Bokuto and Yuuji shook each other’s hands mocking him. Kuroo snorted. “It’s not like that. I was just getting started but she... well, he needed to leave immediately.” He shrugged. “And in my defence, he definitely looked like a girl.”

“Well, Oikawa looked like a girl when he first came in.” Iwaizumi commented.

“And Keiji was too pretty, he’s name shouldn’t even be Keiji!”

“So yeah, whatever. I doubt I’ll see him again any way, he was just at Daichi’s it’s not like he’s a regular.”

Iwaizumi snickered at him.  “Did he say anything?”

Kuroo shook his head, remembering how pissed off the guy was. “Nope. He just corrected me and dashed out of the shop.”

“That’s so fucking embarrassing, Tetsu-chan!” Yuuji added.

“I know, just shut up.”

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Bokuto tapped their shoulders at the same time. “Enough with the teasing! Night’s about to start so let’s go or Yaku would kick our asses.”

“Where is that tiny man anyway?” Iwaizumi commented looking around. He would probably be the only one who could get out unscathe by calling Yaku small . “He’s probably hiding under the table.”

Kuroo laughed so hard he bumped his head on the doorway. “Ouch!”

“Haha! Karma!” Kotaro teased. “Yaku-chan would kill you both.”

“If he could reach our head…” Yuuji commented.

“Or our heart.” Iwaizumi added and the hallway was filled with their laughter again.

“KURO, IWA, BOKU, TERUSHIMAAA!!!!” Yaku’s voice echoed as if on cue. “You four are slacking off again! Everyone's ready! Fix your fucking selves, we’re opening!”

They threw each other glances and shrugged, still giggling as they welcomed the customers that started flocking in.

===

 

Kenma took another bite of his sandwich and rested his head on the couch. He got tired of watching Noya and Shouyou banter since dinner. They’re now arguing over Need for Speed. They seemed to be enjoying the game since they’ve been seated there for more than 3 hours now.

Kenma grabbed the cup of coffee on the side table. He looked at it for a while and remembered his mini encounter in Black Cup cafe. He haven’t told them about it though. Asahi posted no question after he picked him up looking all pissed. Black Cup was able to save his crappy afternoon but the devilish-looking guy had to mistake him for a woman with the clear intent of flirting with him.

He was uncertain how he was able to muster up the courage to move back to the guy and tell him that he is a boy. Kenma was used to getting hit on, he was used to people thinking he was a girl but something flicked in him that pushed him to answer back to the guy.

Whatever that was, it bugged Kenma to his core. Usually, he would brush the comment off but that one time… He didn’t.

“So Kenma,” Shouyo started, breaking off his thoughts. “Are we going to the court on Wednesday?”

Kenma pouted. Shoyo would drag him to playing volleyball… again. For someone so short, Shoyo enjoys playing volleyball and hitting high balls. He seemed to enjoy the sport so much that Kenma had learned to play it as well. Shoyo and Noya, and sometimes Asahi would drag him out of the house and play at the community court.

“I don’t know.” he answered. He was planning on staying in bed the whole day and playing games. “I’ll be busy.”

“Awww, but my friend would be out tomorrow. No one would set me.”

“Ask Suga. He’s free tomorrow.” He answered back. Suga would probably kill him for suggesting it but he was used to it.

“Yeah right!” Noya interjected. “He’ll be busy playing games in his room, don’t believe Kenma, Shouyo. Let’s go play volleyball! Right, Asahi?”

“Sure!” Asahi smiled at them. He was reading something in the corner of the living area and Kenma figured it was something work-related.

Kenma sighed. There was no going out of this. He did not have classes that day, plus, everyone knew how he operates. Kenma suddenly thought of Black Cup and of visiting the place once more. He could actually use it as an excuse but he did not want to ditch Shouyo for that. He wouldn’t mind now but he’ll feel guilty afterwards.

“Why isn’t your setter available?” Asahi asked this time.

“Oh, he got a part time job someplace.” Shoyo explained, “I was supposed to visit him but he said he’ll kill me if I did.”

Kenma shrugged. Either way, Shouyo would still drag him to play. It should be three-on-three so he wondered who’ll be playing with them since there’s only four of them.

“I’ll kill you then!” Noya shouted just in time for his car to pass the finish line ahead of Shouyo’s.

Just like that, the game was over and it was Kenma’s turn to race Nishinoya.

===

Bokuto watched Kuroo eat his lunch. It was easy crashing in universities. Bokuto didn’t attend college after graduating high school. He stays and watches over their family’s grocery shop on weekdays and he works in the club at night. His family knows what he does, it wasn’t like he was selling his body to gain money.

Being a host is something Bokuto enjoys doing. He likes talking to people, to be able to help them and be of service to them. People think he’s childish most of the time but no one knew it was but a mere facade. He could be quirky when he wants to, but that doesn’t mean he’s incapable of being serious.

“You know, for someone who wants to become a doctor, you’re doing a tad good job in taking care of yourself.” he commented sarcastically.

“Shut up.” Kuroo took another bite of his sandwich. Bokuto knew that every time Kuroo has an exam, he would forget to eat. Or more like, he’s too much of a cheapskate to buy anything. “I was busy studying.”

“Yeah, and what’ll you do if you pass out and fail to take your exams coz you’re hungry?” He added. “Iwa-chan and Yuuji are gonna kill you if you die out on us.”

“Dude, I’m too stubborn to die.”

Bokuto shook his head. He was growing antsy every minute. Kuroo still has another class till 5pm before he gets out. The club would open at 7pm but Kuroo is out for the night. He still got major exams for the next two days and Yaku had allowed Kuroo to skip work.

“Okay… so… how’s school?” Bokuto fidgeted a little. He came to the school on whim. He brought Kuroo food and he also wanted to talk. But Bokuto was not much of a “feelings” person. He hates talking about mushy stuff too seriously especially if Iwaizumi is not around.

Kuroo turned to him, one eyebrow raised. “Really?”

“What?”

“Really, you’re gonna ask me about school?” Kuroo finished the last bite before continuing. “Tell me, Bo.” He waved his hand gesturing for Bokuto to come closer.  

Bokuto grunted. It’s so difficult when you have a friend that’s been with you for years, they practically know when you’re hiding something. And he hated the fact that Kuroo was so smart he couldn’t even lead him onto a different story.

“Your usual hyper-aware attitude is lacking since you step in the gates today.” Kuroo added. “Something happened at work?”

Damn Kuroo.

Bokuto let out another sigh. He looked at his friend and scooted closer. “Well...” He started. “Keiji came in last night and well…”

Kuroo’s eyes widened and Bokuto knew what was to follow. He immediately defended himself, hands waving in the air in denial.

“No. No. No.” He almost screamed.  “We did not do that… well, not yet. But!!” He raised his index finger in warning. “Shut up, Tetsurou Kuroo, let me speak.”  

“Hey, I haven’t said anything.”

“Pfft. I hate you.” He placed his arms across his chest and pouted. There was no going back now. Kuroo would just pester him the whole day. “Anyway… yeah... Keiji.”

“He was in the club last night, surprising because it was a Monday and well, Keiji has work. He was really fidgety last night, like, he wasn’t his usual calm self but I tried to talk him down. Like, the usual conversation, and stuff like that. I told him about my stay at the grocery and that I lost my apron again and shit stuff like that.” Bokuto paused to look at Kuroo. His friend was listening now. “Well, then, he just had wine, you know. Like the usual wine he gets, the expensive one. And he only had three glasses, usually he gets five or six and he still doesn’t go drunk so last night, it was only three glasses. And well…”

The university bell rang.

Fuckity, Fuck! He can’t do this again. He can’t talk about it with Kuroo again without feeling all shy and antsy. Why did the bell have to ring so early?

“Ugh, shit. Bo. C’mon, you like have five minutes to finish, I can run to class after.”

Bokuto stopped. “You…”

“C’mon, Bo. Five minutes.”

It wasn’t like he should be surprised and it wasn’t much of a big deal but Kuroo choosing to listen to him than attending class was not new. He swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded dumbly. Bokuto could feel his anxiety crawling; he knew Kuroo was figuring this out as well.

“Yeah, so Keiji asked me if we could meet outside my work.” He said quietly, avoiding his friend’s eyes.  “Well, uhm it wasn’t like yours and Tooru. It’s more like…”

“A date.” Kuroo finished for him. “Keiji asked you out on a date.”

Bokuto nodded.

Kuroo was silent for a couple of minutes. He ran his hand through his hair and nodded. “Listen, Bo. I hope you haven’t told him anything. You know going on a date means something… like fuck buddies shit or even a relationship. But both are bad news in our line of work. Take it from me…” The second bell rang and Kuroo swore. “Let’s talk about this more later on… but don’t say anything to him yet.”

“And, Bo. Call Iwa. He knows how to handle this better.”

Bokuto nodded once again. Kuroo was right. There are too many things to consider. He did not want to think about it yet but Keiji would probably drop by again tonight. He looked at his best friend, Kuroo was smiling at him. Bokuto knew he could trust them so he smiled back, wider this time.

===

Kuroo sat in class restless. He had passed his exam five minutes ago but their professor won’t allow anyone to leave until the last paper has been submitted.

He was staring around the room, waiting for his classmates to finish their test. He wanted to leave. He wanted to catch up on studying and sleeping. It’s only 3 days off from the club so he had to make up for all the hours he missed. Plus, Bokuto’s story earlier bothered him.

It wasn’t like he did not like Keiji but the guy’s a customer and relationships is a big no-no in the job. It’s difficult to be a host and then to date someone outside, much more a customer.

When Kuroo started sleeping with Tooru and some other people for cash, his life became much more complicated. Some of them wanted more than casual and Kuroo was not up for any of it. He’s already juggling school and work; did he really have time for something such as commitment?

Bokuto was too vulnerable for such complexity. Iwa is the most rational of them, he could talk Bokuto out.

As soon as the last paper was submitted, Kuroo threw in a text to Iwa about Bokuto. He could meet them two days from now, but with everything going on, he did not trust Bokuto to remain still for more than 12 hours.

_[Talk to Bo. Keiji thing.]_

The reply came in five minutes later. _[Yeah, he’s at my place now.]_

Kuroo let out a sigh of relief. With Iwaizumi in between, he could hold up for a second.

He rushed out of the room and dashed to the library. The books were still at the back of the shelf where he kept them. There were very few copies of Molecular Bio in their library and Kuroo did not have the money to buy a new reference book for a single subject.

After clearing his book and staying at the library for 2 hours, Kuroo walked towards the Management building. Med classes usually take place later so he didn’t have much free room to use. He uses classrooms from other majors to study and sleep.

It was only closing to 7pm and he sneaked into one of the buildings. He rarely visited it but they usually close at nine.

He picked a room in the first floor at the far end of the corridor. The classroom still has lights but there wasn’t any class going on. He slid the door open.

“Oho?”

A lump of green was seated, slumped onto the table. He moved quietly as the person started moving, yawning.

Kuroo moved towards the person. He did not expect someone to be sleeping in the classrooms at this hour. The person stretched gently, sitting up on the wooden chair. Kuroo smiled at the unexpected company, ready to greet them.

Kuroo stopped when the person finally turned their head.

Those familiar golden eyes met his once again. This time, they were unfocused. They were bleary and soft as fingers started scratching them. Kuroo had decided to forget about the awkward encounter that seemed so long ago. He just has a lot of things to worry about than a mistaken identity and a failed attempt to flirt. Oh, great, now they go to the same university. How fucking funny is that?

He wanted to pull his hair so hard for this coincidence.

“Oh. Sorry.” Kuroo finally found his voice. “Didn’t know the place was occupied.”

Cat-guy sat up. “It’s fine.” He yawned. He didn’t seem to remember Kuroo. “I’m leaving in a while.”

“Uhm...” He rubbed his nape as if trying to say something. He moved closer but not close enough that the guy would feel threatened. “So, about last time.”

He looked at his form. He was wearing a green hoodie this time with random colourful cartoon aliens printed on it. His hair was clipped above his ear and he was wearing bright yellow pants. Someone tell Kuroo that he was not a girl again.

Cat-guy turned to him. Kuroo watched as his eyes slowly widened.

Kuroo expected a list of profanities and shouts. He shifted backwards just in case the guy started throwing things at him. He could probably defend himself against him but still, Kuroo couldn’t endanger his face. What if he starts clawing him?

The blonde sighed and turned to him. “Oh, wow, must be my lucky day.” He commented sarcastically and laid his head back to the desk, forehead down.

Kuroo’s eyes moved. Okay... that was a hell lot of confusing. He was expecting the kid to be furious at him or insulted. The passive reaction was not really anticipated.

“Uhm, so, yeah. Since we’re here, I just… want to apologise.” He spoke again. Kuroo did not plan to apologise. He did not even plan to see the kid again but there he was, explaining.

“That’s fine.” Came the soft reply. “I’m used to it.”

“Oh. Okay, thanks. I thought you were mad about it.” Kuroo moved closer as the conversation continued. He didn’t expect he would be entertained. Cat-guy was moving in his seat, he was trying to find a more comfortable position as he tried to sleep. He yawned once more.

“Kinda...”

Silence followed them. Kuroo figured that the guy wanted to sleep some more. Pulling out his book, he started reading quietly.

Moments later, there was a soft hum coming from the person opposite him. He smiled as he shifted his gaze to the boy. He was sleeping peacefully.

“Well aren’t you a cute sleeping, snoring kitten.”

**==**

Kenma thought he was dreaming. He thought that he was back in Black Cup, watching Daichi make some drinks when the evil-looking spawn approached him and apologized.

Still, he forgave the guy in his dream. He used the interruption of his game as his reason for getting pissed. He wasn’t sure why but being angry is just too troublesome and the guy already apologised.

When his phone started to beep, he sat up alert. It was text message from Suga.

_[I’m running late. Sorry. ^^]_

It was such a Suga-thing and Kenma wasn’t even surprised. What he found weird was that Suga texted him that he was running late and there was a smiley face in his text.

“Time to go?”

The voice startled him like a loud shrill. It was just supposed to be a dream. Why was the guy seated there beside him? Kenma turned to him, eyes wide.

He was seated lazily, elbows on the desk, with his chin on his palm. His other hand was holding a sheet of paper. There was a book in front of him.

“What are you doing here?” he asked in alarm.

“Huh? I’m studying.” He waved the paper as if stating the obvious.

He could feel the creases on his forehead as his eyebrows met. This was utterly confusing and frustrating. Did Kenma talk to the guy earlier? So that wasn’t a dream?

“I...”

“You were sleeping. You suddenly fell asleep while I was apologising, so, uhm... yeah.” The guy closed his book and pulled something from his pocket. Kenma moved away cautiously. A small card was tossed onto his desk and he saw that it was a university ID.

“I’m a student here, just in case you think I’m following you. I’m Tetsurou Kuroo. Third year Biochem.”

Kenma took the card and tuned it to him. All the details were correct; still, he looked at him suspiciously.

“Then why are you in the Commerce Building if you’re from Science?”

“Coz rooms in the Med building and Science building are still occupied during these hours. And I don’t wanna stay in the library because I tend to fall asleep like you.”

Kenma pouted, hands fidgeting with the card. He looked at Kuroo’s photo on it and back to the actual person in the room.

“Okay... so why are you in this room?”

“Is this like an interrogation? Because it feels like it is.” Kuroo commented. “See, I study here. I roam around the school to look for quiet rooms to study. I found this...” He gestured to the room. “And I found you. I stayed here well, because you just slept so I didn’t find you a nuisance or whatever.”

Kenma nodded. He still did not know what to feel. Was it just a funny coincidence that the devil-looking guy was in front of him after he had debated on dropping by Black Cup that same morning? He actually skipped the detour since he was avoiding the guy who seemed to be a regular.

But now they’re both inside the same university classroom? Kenma wanted to laugh at his own life. Pulling off the clip on his hair, he allowed the soft tangles to cover his face like he always does. “I’ll be gone in a while so you could study peacefully.”

He heard Kuroo close the book. “Well, I’m in no hurry to get rid of you. Besides, my ID is still with you so –” Kenma immediately stood up and walked towards Kuroo, placing the ID on the desk in front of the raven-haired.

“Sorry.” He murmured. “I... I’ll go.”

A hand grabbed him by the wrist and Kenma turned around, panicked. There was something off the man. He couldn't help the fidgety feeling inside him. Kenma was usually anxious around strangers but he knew that this fit was different.

Kuroo released him quick as if realizing what he’d done. “Oops. Sorry.” Kuroo messed his hair up and stood as well. He giggled softly and turned to Kenma.

“What?”

Kuroo looked at him, eyebrow raised in contemplation. “Ever since I sat in this room, we’ve only been apologising to each other it’s getting ridiculous.” Kuroo moved again and offered his hand to Kenma. “Let’s forget about whatever happened. You piqued my interest already so let’s start anew.”

Kenma hesitantly took the hand but Kuroo moved to grab his and shook it aggressively. It seemed he was good in fixing an awkward situation. He was smiling now.

“Hi, I’m Tetsurou Kuroo, 24. You can call me Kuroo. I’m in third year. I want to become a doctor. Nice to meet you...”

This was Kenma’s weakness. Introductions. It was like he’s being swallowed by the ground every time a person asks for introductions. His mother always tells him that it was fine; that it’s part of their work but he was just... he’s not good with people.

When he looked up at Kuroo he noticed how tall the other was. He was older than Kenma but he was a year behind. He did not like introductions but there was something in Kuroo’s expectant smile that caught him off guard.

It was as if Kuroo’s approach would require an answer and you have no choice but to give it to him. “Kenma Kozume, 23, uhm, fourth year.” He averted his eyes. “Just... Kenma.”

The smile widened and Kenma felt his lips slowly shift upwards.

“Thanks.” Kuroo spoke again and released his hand. “Well, ugh... I’m gonna go back reading.”

“Okay.” Kenma found himself replying. His phone beeped once again and he gawked at the notification. _[15 minutes! Promise!]_

He turned to Kuroo. He was not sure if it was right to speak as the guy had resumed his earlier position. The silence was supposed to be calming but Kenma felt unease inside him. It’s like he wanted to speak more, something that he wasn’t supposed to like.

He moved closer to Kuroo, bag clutched on his chest.

“What are you reading?”

Kuroo looked at him as if he turned into a fairy or whatever but Kenma figured it was unexpected that he started a conversation. He surprised himself even.

“Uh, this is Molecular Theories in Biology. I have an exam tomorrow.”

Kenma nodded, not really knowing what else to say. He wasn’t good in this kind of things and he hated himself for initiating the conversation. He should've just left.

“So why are you here so late?” Kuroo started. “I mean, I know commerce and communications classes don’t stay this late.”

“I’m waiting for my ride.”

“Oh… I see. Well, be sure to, the neighbourhood around isn’t really friendly especially at night. There’s just too many delinquents around.”

Kenma remembered the guys that tried to assault him that caused that fateful discovery of Black Cup and Daichi and well, eventually, Kuroo. His sarcasm could come in handy sometimes but that doesn’t mean his luck has been guaranteed. If he had run slower that time, they would’ve caught him.

“I prefer waiting inside anyway.” He lied.

“Yeah, and you get to sleep as well. I like being in school too,” Kuroo admitted to him. “I’m not a nerd or whatever but yeah… I feel comfortable when I’m in school.”

Kenma pouted. “Huh? Doesn’t that make you a nerd?”

He was actually talking to this smooth, evil-looking guy and what was odd was that he wasn’t even uncomfortable.

“Ugh, No?” Kuroo raised his brow.

“Ugh, yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

When Kenma’s cell phone pinged again, he realised he was smiling lightly at Kuroo and the guy was staring at him with utter interest.

_[I’m here!!!!!!]_

His bag fell on the floor when he stood up abruptly. He could feel the heat on his face as Kuroo bend down and grabbed his stuff. He was still looking at the raven-haired guy.

“Uhm, thanks.” he said quietly. "Ride's here."

“Yeah, sure.”

Kenma paused again. He looked at Kuroo and nodded. “Bye.”

He was smiling when Kenma turned to the door. “Sure! See you around, Kenma.”

 

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Train Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the third time really the charm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here goes development. Hopefully this looks okay. ^^

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Yeah.”

“Bokuto is too fragile for this drama. I don’t think Akaashi even cares for him.”

“Yah.”

Iwaizumi looked at Kuroo with an irked expression. Bokuto had been whining all afternoon about their decision to ignore Akaashi’s request for a date. It was a consent between the three friends. Yuuji had to leave early though. But then, Kuroo was in his own world. He had been staring at his pen as if it was the best thing he’d seen all day. Bokuto’s rants did nothing to snap Kuroo out of his reverie and now that their noisy friend was called in by their shop, Iwaizumi turned all his attention to Kuroo.

“You know… maybe we could tell Bokuto to run away with Akaashi.”

“Yeah…” 

“Or sleep with him… I dunno.”

“Yeah.”

He stood up and moved towards his friend. He raised his hand and hit his head hard with his palm.

“Fuck you, Kuroo. Pay attention to me.”

“Huh? What?”

“You just gave your best friend away to a rich kid, congratulations.” he snide. “What the fuck is up with you anyway?”

Iwaizumi watched Kuroo fiddle with his pen once more. He let out a sigh and finally decide to sit beside his friend. If there was one thing he knows about Kuroo, is to be patient with him. If Kuroo is having problem with something, Iwaizumi is more than willing to listen. He wouldn’t allow Kuroo to do rash things once more. The kid has more than enough.

“Is it about money?”

Kuroo shook his head.

“Kuroo…”

When Kuroo finally lifted his gaze, Iwaizumi was surprised to see no worry in them. There wasn’t a glint of pain or frustration. In fact, Kuroo looked smitten. He was smiling in all honesty and it was the first time Iwaizumi had seen Kuroo like that for a while. There was no sarcasm or bitterness in his smile. He was  thinking about something but he was amused by the thought. It must’ve been something if Kuroo wasn’t even paying too much attention on Bokuto’s issue.

“Iwa, would you call two coincidences, coincidence?”

“A what now?” He rose his eyebrow. “Kuroo, you’re not on drugs, are you?”

“What? No!”

Kuroo laughed at himself. He stretched his arms from the couch and peaked through Bokuto’s door. Iwaizumi had asked Kuroo to room with Bo but Kuroo denied the offer saying that it’ll be difficult to study with Bokuto around. Iwaizumi couldn’t argue with that. “I thought you were fucking in trouble. I waited for Bokuto to leave to ask you about it.”

Kuroo scratched his nape. “Yeah, sorry about that. I kinda got Bo’s rants though and I believe that he should stop seeing Akaashi for now.” Kuroo fiddled with his pen again. Iwaizumi wanted to smack the thing out of his hand already. “But I think we need to ask Bokuto if he likes Akaashi back. If he does… it  might be a problem. Bokuto is still one of the most famous hosts, he’s like tied up with you on first… I don’t even think Yaku would keep him if he gets in a relationship with a customer. Me sleeping with customers had been an issue already.”

As much as Iwaizumi did not want to meddle, Kuroo was right. Yaku was furious when he learned about Kuroo’s little stunt back then. Iwaizumi had to beg Yaku cover for his friend. He reasoned that Kuroo stopped and it was but a moment of desperation. 

If Bokuto and Akaashi ended up in a relationship, it would be more permanent and relationships could affect their job. Yuuji quit for a year  when he started dating this girl Hana.  He returned to the club when they broke up, reasoning that hosting is still more fun. 

It’s just gonna be a problem at work. Plus, amongst the four of them, Bokuto is still the most fragile. Complications like this would just make him more anxious. It was obvious Bokuto likes hosting but the question remains on how much though.

“Uh, Iwa-chan…”

He snapped. Great! He was thinking too hard again. Thinking was mainly Kuroo’s job. “What?”

“You didn’t answer my question.” 

What were they talking about again? “What question?” 

“Would you still consider two coincidences, coincidence?” Kuroo spread his palms in question. “I mean, if you meet a person twice in a row in two different places, a person you don't have connection with…”

Sometimes, Iwaizumi wanna hit Kuroo for being too smart. But he knew Kuroo would just whine his way around the conversation and just ask hims till. So he sighed in defeat. “I think so, yeah. Twice is still a little bit of coincidence.”

“So third time’s the charm huh?”

“What brings this on?”

Kuroo sighed and turned to him. There was a soft smile on his face and Iwaizumi kinda figured what it was - Kuroo was smitten.

“Remember the kid I told you about? The one who looked like a girl? Well, apparently, he was a student at my uni.”

“The one who smacked you at Daichi’s cafe?”

“He didn't smack me!”

“Okay, whatever. But yeah, I would consider it still a coincidence. I mean, it is a coincidence that you met him twice already.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Kuroo smiled. “He seems nice. He talked to me for quite a while.”

“You’re not crushing on him are you?”

“Nope. Just interested… So I guess I’ll look forward to the third!” 

He grunted. “Kuroo, I hate to break this to you but I’m not in the mood for two dramas. Bokuto’s should be enough?”

Kuroo laughed and shook his head. He stood up from where he was seated and spoke. “No drama, Iwa-chan. I promise.”

===

Kenma banged his head for the umpteenth time on his desk. He had been defeated four times on the same stage already. It wasn’t like he was not good at it, in fact, Kenma is good in computer games. He had been since he held a Gameboy when he was two. 

In all honesty, if given the chance, Kenma wanted to be a professional gamer. 

The fact that he couldn't pass this latest stage was just frustrating him more and more. And it pisses him even when said distraction is a person named Kuroo.

Ever since the conversation in the classroom, Kuroo won’t leave Kenma’s thoughts. Kenma would be wondering why Kuroo is just too friendly, or how they met once more in the most unpredictable circumstance. He even wondered whether if he’ll come across Kuroo again.

He frowned. 

Kenma was thinking about it again. The fact that he talked to the guy and actually had a proper conversation with him disturbed Kenma..

If he gets lucky, he won’t be seeing Kuroo ever again. That is something he really wished would happen. His thoughts on Kuroo are distracting, it’s like he did not know if the guy has clear intentions or not. There’s eomthing about Kuroo’s eyes that Kenma couldn’t quite fathom. There was something interesting and disturbing about him at the same time.

When Kenma finally was able to pluck up the courage to visit Black Cup, we was hoping that Kuroo wouldn’t be there. He wished that his thoughts of the guy working there is false. The conflicting thoughts harbouring in Kenma’s mind since that day won’t leave him and he was not prepared for another Kuroo interaction.

“Uhm.” 

He greeted an unfamiliar grumpy looking guy over the counter. It was unusually early for him. He got up around 10 and snuck out of the house. He searched for Black Cup’s address on the internet and took a taxi. 

“Hi.” The boy looked younger than the handsome barista from before. He had a grumpy face, dark hair and intimidating glare. He stared at Kenma, waiting.

“Oh, Hello!” Kenma felt himself sighing in relief when the familiar face of the dark-haired barista appeared from the back. He turned to him and smiled. Unlike Kuroo, this person has a comforting aura. Kenma couldn’t figure it but he’s like Suga and it was enough to make Kenma feel at ease. 

“I got this,” The guy patted the boy’s shoulder and pushed him lightly to the other end of the bar. He turned to Kenma and smiled once again. “Sorry about that, he’s still new.”

Kenma shook his head indicating that he was fine with it. “Uhm. I’ll have the hot double chocolate latte this time.” He scanned the cake shelf and was happy to find the apple pie seated there. “And apple pie, please.”

“Sure thing uh…” The barista looked at him as if waiting for a response. It was then that Kenma realise he was waiting for a name.

“Oh, it’s Kenma.”

“Okay, Kenma. I’ll serve it when it’s done.” He smiled at him once again. “I’m Daichi by the way.”

He smiled back. A little shy but still, he smiled. Kenma seldom smiles at strangers. He suddenly thought if he had returned a smile to Kuroo. He paused. 

Not again.

His old seat was taken so Kenma chose another place on the side of the shop. This time, it gave him a view of the counter and the bar. Daichi’s back was onto him, probably preparing his order. Kenma pulled out his PSP and started his game. It wasn’t long that Daichi approached him and served his order.

“It’s been awhile huh?”

Kenma paused the game and looked at him. “Sorry?”

“Uhm, I thought my friend scared you off that one time you visited. This isn’t a huge shop, I kinda remember people coming in and out.” Daichi explained. “I thought the shop didn’t appeal to you, or my friend had scared you or something.”

He smiled back. “Oh, I was just busy.” He lied. “School.”

“I see. I’m glad you came back though!” This time, his teeth were showing when he smiled. “Sorry about my friend from before again. Nice to meet you, Kenma.”

Kenma nodded shyly. “It’s fine. He apologised.”

Daichi’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Oh he followed you then.”

“No. I came across him at school, it seems we go to the same uni.”

“That’s a funny coincidence. Anyway, don’t worry, Kuroo’s not a bad guy. He’s just like that.”

Kenma wanted to roll his eyes but he did not want to show such attitude towards Daichi. “Yeah, I guess he is. We’re okay now.”

“That’s good.” He patted Kenma's shoulder and straightened up to leave. “Hope I’ll see more of you here, Kenma.”

He nodded and smiled shyly at the gesture. As Daichi returned to the counter, a group new girls came in. They all seemed familiar with the barista. They waved at the boy as well, Kenma couldn’t make out the name but they seemed close. 

Kuroo seemed to be a good friend of Daichi. They probably just act differently but Daichi was right, during their conversation in the classroom, he did not feel threatened at all. Kenma guessed that Kuroo was an okay-guy but that still didn’t stop him for being so bothered. There are conflicting thoughts about Kuroo and it seemed that their worlds had just become even smaller.

He did not know how long he was seated but when his PSP buzzed a low-battery, he frowned and turned to his half-eaten pie.  He finished his plate and stood to leave. He should be hurrying back by now. He needed to study for his final exams. Two more days and it’s summer vacation. Kenma couldn’t wait to curl up in his room all summer.

He was about to stand up when a notification pinged on his phone. Kenma stared at his screen. He had forgotten about the game! Shoyo would whine all day if he failed to show up. 

Kenma turned to the counter to say goodbye to Daichi but he couldn’t find the man. He looked at the grumpy-looking boy instead and gave him a nod. He hurried out. 

Kenma turned to the other side of the alley where he saw a taxi bay earlier. It lead to the back part of the cafe. There was another shop at opposite it and a residential gate beside it. He walked towards the street once more, and much to his surprise, he saw Suga talking to someone. Kenma stopped walking when he noticed that it was Daichi who had his back on him.

“I can’t. I’m still training the new kid so I have to skip today.”

“Awww, I was supposed to introduce you to the gang!” He heard Suga whine. “And I haven’t told Asahi you’re alive!”

“I didn’t die, Koshi.”

“You vanished on us!”

Kenma shouldn’t be eavesdropping but as soon as he realised that Daichi was talking to Suga with utter familiarity, he couldn’t stop. What’s more is that Asahi seemed to be a mutual friend too. Kenma knew that Suga and Asahi came from the same hometown so Daichi must be from there as well. 

He frowned at how small the world is.

“Well, I have no excuse for that.” Daichi snickered.

“You’re not hiding a secret child are you?”

Kenma did not listen the response anymore. The conversation was a personal one and he shouldn’t be there. He felt awkward standing and he did not want to impose. It was shocking enough that Suga knows Daichi. Daichi must’ve no idea that he knows Suga either. Kenma was starting to get freaked out by how things are starting to get connected weirdly. He walked back silently to the front of the cafe and headed to the main road. He should probably just take a bus home.

That was the weirdest morning he ever had. 

He wanted to think that it was just a crazy dream though. When he finally arrived at the stop he sat on the bench and waited  for the bus. He realised the Suga had been going out alone recently. He even was late in fetching Kenma that one time that’s why he ended up talking to Kuroo. 

So it must be that Daichi and Suga were reunited childhood friends or something.

When he finally boarded the bus, Shoyo had texted him that the game was cancelled. They weren’t able to find another player who could spike for them. Shoyo’s message included a dozen of crying emojis. 

Kenma shook his head. He’ll take a quick nap before his stop. He texted Shoyo with a cat emoji and closed his eyes.

===

Yuuji and Kuroo jumped into the bus as quick as they could. There was a thunderstorm announcement the previous night but they both did not expect for it to happen at noon.

The supposed to be quick breakfast with Bokuto ended up 5 hours straight when they decided that coffee is a must and ended up crashing Iwaizumi’s place. Akaashi had stopped going to the club and Bokuto had been antsy but the three of them thought that it was good thing. They made Bokuto think that Akaashi was busy and would probably come by next week.

“Your brother’s gonna kill you if you missed his game.” Kuroo commented. “We should take the train on the next stop.”

“I know! I promised Yuuya I’ll watch his game. He’s probably very nervous, this is his first time as a regular.”

“He’s in high school, he could handle  himself.” Kuroo commented. Yuuji had been spoiling his brother since their father died. He keeps on working hard for his “baby” brother to be able to make up for things his brother needs. Drizzles started peppering the bus window as it came to motion. “I’ll be going home after half-time, okay.”

“He’s sixteen! And yeah, you told me you need your beauty rest.” Yuuji was tapping the seat impatiently. “And it’s not like your brother never watched your volleyball game before.”

“He didn’t.” Kuroo answered nonchalantly. “He was busy with his part time job and college. Back then I did not see he was suffering so I continued club activities. When he decided to run away, that was the only time I realised he was going through something.”

“You still won’t tell me what happened?”

“Nope.”

Yuuji grunted. He knew Kuroo had it bad when his brother vanished on him on his last year of high school. Kuroo wouldn’t tell him what and Iwaizumi had mentioned that it was not his story to tell so Yuuji would assume that it was that bad. 

He just feel like sometimes Kuroo still doesn’t trust him much, amongst the three of them that is.

“Maybe one day.” Kuroo added suddenly looking at him seriously. “Sorry, Yuuji, Ill tell you when I’m ready. It just so happened that I know Iwa that time and he was the only friend I got back then.”

“I know.” He shook the thought off. “ Shut up.”

When their stop came, they got off as quick as they could and got into the train station. It was raining hard already. 

Yuuji went straight to the ticket machines. Kuroo stood at the side as he waited for Yuuji. The queue was long and slow. He frowned. It was nearing 1.30 and the game is to start at 2pm. 

“Yuu!” He called for his friend. “I’ll just grab a soda.” 

He headed for the vending machine and got his favourite drink. He was gulping from the bottle when someone approached him. Kuroo turned in surprise almost spilling his drink to the person.

He stopped.

“Oh, shit.” He cursed.

“Uhm.”

Kenma was in front of him, fingers fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Kuroo remembered his conversation with Iwaizumi the other day. This is coincidence no more.

===

Kenma woke up to an unfamiliar area. He looked around and saw that it was raining hard outside. He peeked to the driver's seat and realised that he might have gotten on the wrong bus number. It wasn’t the first time he was lost. Still, he panicked when the bus stopped so he immediately asked the driver how he could go to his station.

“Take the train. You have to transfer, though.”

The old man pointed the station to him so Kenma ran as quick as he could to to find cover. The walkway immediately led to the subway. When he got in, a buzz of people welcomed him. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry because of the heavy rains. It’s gonna be packed.

It dawned to Kenma that he hadn’t ridden a train for years now. Somehow it made him feel scared. He stood in a corner quietly thinking of what he should to. He was itching to grab his phone and call Asahi or Suga but  he realised that Noya would hear about it and he would laugh at him because “It’s just a train”.

He was 23 years old, he could probably figure this out. The last time he rode a train was way back in middle school when he and Suga promised Shoyo that they would watch his game. They were running late that time and Kenma paid less attention to their short commute. 

Letting out a deep sigh, Kenma finally walked towards the ticketing machines. He still did not know what stop he should take until he saw Cedar. It’s the district near their neighbourhood. The subway maps were colour coded, he stared at them from where his station was and started checking the direction. He frowned. There were two lines that would intersect with the Light Blue line  that is where Cedar is located. The orange line would be stopping at Cedar too but it has a longer route. Kenma frowned.

He finally decided to take the yellow line. When he approached the automated machines, he realized that there are three types of cards to choose from. He remembered Shoyo whining that the subway had different cards for specific lines.

Kenma was starting to lose hope. He finally pulled out his phone to text Asahi. He moved to a corner and just before he could send the message, he saw a familiar face by one of the vending machines.

Kenma wanted to curse his luck.

Of all the people to see, to be a spark of hope on his attempt to ride the subway, it should be Tetsurou Kuroo. Kenma fidgeted for a while. He watched Kuroo buy a drink and gulp in the bottle. It’s either call Asahi or ask Kuroo. Which was it? 

After contemplating, Kenma decided that he wanted to take the train and prove everyone in the house that he could go on a commute by himself. He finally mustered up the courage and approached the guy.

“Uhm.” He started. 

“Oh, shit.”

The surprise was evident in Kuroo’s eyes but the amusement was also there. Kenma frowned as soon as Kuroo looked at him.

“Well isn’t this nice.” Kuroo finally spoke. “Hello, Kenma.”

“Hi, Kuroo.”

This was probably the first time that Kenma approached someone he’s not close to but he was desperate. 

“I’m lost.” he finally said, not entirely sure how to start a conversation.

“Hey Kuroo!” Another guy approached them and Kenma’s instinct was to retract. He tried to hide behind Kuroo’s form as the bubbly guy spoke. “Let’s go! Oh.”

“Hey, Yuuji.” Kuroo moved forward and scratched his nape. “Can you go ahead? Tell Yuuya I’ll watch the next game on Friday.”

Kenma looked at the guy and the guy turned to him  and smiled. He has the same evil smirk as Kuroo’s but there was a certain playfulness in there. He couldn’t find the scheming look Kuroo usually has but he has that ‘fun’ glimmer in his eyes. Nevertheless, he was handsome and appealing.

“I see..” He rose his eyebrow at Kenma. “You'll treat me next time.”

“Yeah yeah…” Kuroo shooed him. 

“Okay! Bye, Kuroo!” The guy turned to Kenma and winked at him. “See you around, kitten.”

“Sorry about him.” Kuroo turned to him. “So… Kenma, you’re lost?”

Kenma nodded in defeat. Somehow, Kuroo’s appearance the third time around proved to be useful. He couldn’t help but feel guilty at the thought but he didn’t have any choice.

“Okay…” Kuroo started. “So where are you headed? The university? Black Cup? Malls?”

 

“Home.” Kenma answered. “I need to know the best line to take to Cedar.” He looked up at Kuroo hopefully and then he stopped. He was so focused on getting the train that he almost ignored Kuroo’s friend who had ran off somewhere.

He stepped backwards. “Sorry.” He finally said. “You’re supposed to be somewhere. You could just tell me which line to take and I'll be out of your way.”

“Oh don’t worry about Yuuji.” Kuroo waved his hand. “At least I get to go home early. I was actually planning on ditching his brother’s game anyway.”

“But..” Kenma insisted. He just needed to know that correct line to take. He’ll be fine, really.

“Nah. It’s fine! My stop is connected to Cedar too via the blue line. No need to worry.”

Kenma was not sure how to respond to that. He did not want to impose on anything and he trusts himself to find his stop after Kuroo tells him which line colour is best to take. Plus, he did not want Kuroo to go out of his way to just help him get on the train.

But then a small part of Kenma wanted Kuroo to accompany him. Somewhere in the back of his head, a voice is screaming for him to allow Kuroo to go with him. There would be people in the train - it would crowded and Kenma isn’t comfortable in those situations. At least if he had someone riding with him, he could ignore all others.

Kenma frowned. He did not know why that bothered him but still, he nodded in return.

“Thanks.”

They lined up for the ticket machines and Kuroo got him the correct card. Apparently, they all just lead to the same entryway, just different platforms.

Kenma would definitely get lost inside. If you get up on a different platform and queued on the wrong line, you’ll end up boarding a different train. Kenma frowned when Kuroo asked him to lead the way jokingly. He looked at the numbered stairs. He found the orange line but there were four numbered stairs.

He chose number 5 and continued straight to it. He was on his third step when he noticed Kuroo not moving from his spot. It was kinda weird since people seems to be in a hurry. The rain haven’t stopped yet and Kenma was still freaking out inside.

“I chose the wrong number didn’t I?

Kuroo smiled and nodded. “It should be 3.” He pointed to the  stairs adjacent to it. “You’re going the opposite direction.”

Kenma gave up and followed Kuroo instead. They got on the second train and stood frustratingly close to each other. With the people boarding, Kenma couldn’t help but squeeze himself closer to Kuroo. It’s either he would have his face on an unknown man’s shoulder or have his shoulder onto Kuroo’s chest. He chose the latter.

“We have to transfer to the light blue line when we get off.” Kuroo murmured as the train dashed to its destination. They have three stops before they get off and every time the door opens Kuroo’s body kept on getting pushed closer to Kenma’s.

“Sorry.” He said. Kenma turned to his right to give more space to Kuroo but he just ended up having his chest pressed onto Kuroo’s. This was the most awkward thing that had happened to him. Kenma knew these things happened in books and manga but not to him. If he moved anymore, his face would be buried on Kuroo’s chest as well and that, he was certain he couldn’t stand.

The ride was excruciatingly slow. Every stop seemed to be farther from one another and Kenma just wanted to get off.

“One more.” He told himself as the door opened for one more stop. The people who came in was unbelievable. There were only five who alighted but it seemed twenty ended up boarding and Kenma was not certain how that was possible.

He squeezed closer to Kuroo. The guy either doesn’t care or just doesn't notice how much close they’ve gotten. Kenma had this desperate  need to cling to Kuroo.

Suddenly a hand touched Kenma’s hips. He gasped and looked up at Kuroo. The guy was staring at the door and both his hands were holding onto the rail to keep them both in balance. Kenma turned a little and saw a guy staring at him with a freaky smile.

The hand started to move from his hips to his butt cheeks and Kenma started panicking.

“Kuroo.” He called his companion. Kuroo looked down at him and he probably noticed the obvious distress I his face.

“What is it?”

“Man…” Kenma signaled to the guy behind im. “Touching me…”

That was when Kuroo pulled out his hand from the bars and pushed the man harshly. That did nothing though since the train was packed. “Excuse me, sir.” Kuroo finally spoke. His voice was low and dangerous but it was loud enough for a couple of people to hear. “Please keep your hand to yourself, my friend here is not appreciating you touching him inappropriately.”

“Dude, I’m not doing anything wrong.” The guy answered back. “Your  friend here is rubbing his ass onto my thigh.”

“Ah!” Kenma yelped when the man squeezed his butt. He could feel the heat in his face. His hands finally gripped onto Kuroo’s jacket. He pushed himself closer to him. It was disgusting. He pushed onto Kuroo.

The train came into a stop and the door opened it was their stop, thank goodness. Kenma wanted to cry. He was just molested in a train and he couldn’t do anything about it. “Kuroo, let’s  go.” He murmured desperately. Much to his surprise, Kuroo took his shoulders and pushed him out of the train. He turned back and saw Kuroo hit the  man, full punch on the face. The other commuters were starting to freak out and a guard has been called.

Kuroo walked out of the train as fast as he could and took Kenma’s hand. “I’m sorry.” He finally said when they were out of the platform. “I was supposed to pull you close to me to avoid getting squished but I figured you wouldn’t want that so I kept my hands away. I didn’t know some fucking douchebag would molest you.”

Kenma looked down. He was panting hard, from embarrassment or frustration, he did not know. Maybe both. He walked to a corner and leaned on a wall. He looked up at Kuroo, somehow thankful for the punch but also somehow mad about Kuroo’s statement.

“I want to go home.” He finally said. His knees felt weak. His eyes stung. He took his phone and finally called Sugawara. He shouldn’t have ran away from the conversation earlier. He should have just greeted Suga and Daichi in the alley.

That way he wouldn’t be taking a bus and getting lost. He wouldn’t be taking the subway and be molested by a freaky man. He wouldn’t meet Kuroo and…

He frowned. But he wouldn’t see Kuroo. Somehow, that bothered Kenma.

_ [Kenma? It’s raining so hard where are you?] _

He looked up at Kuroo.

“Liberty.” Kuroo pointed at the name of the station and Kenma nodded.

“I’m at Liberty station. Can you pick me up, please?”

When Kenma ended the call, he leaned fully on the wall and looked at Kuroo. “You can go now.” He said. “I’m sorry for the bother.”

Kuroo gestured something to him but Kenma was too tired to look at him. Kuroo jogged away without saying a word. Kenma looked at his retreating back and suddenly felt bad. Kuroo had helped him on the train with good intentions. He cancelled his plans to accompany Kenma and now he just sent him away. Kenma couldn’t even blame him for running away. 

Kenma looked at the ground as he waited for Sugawara. There was nothing much to do in the station and he would like to just stay put. As he stood in the corner, he realised he was all alone in a throng of people. Those people didn't even know that it was Kenma’s first time in a long time to ride a train, and he got molested for it.  He still could feel the man’s hand on his hips and butt and thinking about it triggered the sting on his eyes once again. Kenma wanted to cry. He was a 23-year old guy and yet he was feeling so helpless. Being dependent on his friends and parents had been a bad thing but what could Kenma do? The world seemed to not just welcome him nicely.

He fisted his hands to stop the tears from falling. He was shaking in frustration and from controlling his feelings. Something cold and wet touched his forearm. When he raised his head he saw Kuroo, holding a cold soda to him.

It must’be been the frustration, the anger, the disappointment or maybe it was relief that Kuroo was still there, that Kenma wasn't left alone. He did not care that it was Kuroo, he did not care that he only knew the guy for a couple of random meetings. He just wanted someone who was at least familiar who wouldn’t take advantage of him.

Kenma moved forward and clinged to Kuroo. It was the same position the had in the crowded train coach but with just enough space. He held onto Kuroo’s jacket and leaned his head on his chest.

“Can you stay with me until Suga comes?”

He felt a hand on his head and a soft giggle. “Who said I’m leaving you all alone after what just happened?”

Kenma tightened his hold. Surely, first and second impressions don’t last. He was wrong about Kuroo at least. Until Suga comes, Kuroo would stay. He smiled quietly, almost forgetting the incident on the train.

Kuroo smiled in return. He was pissed off at the man and at himself for not really being able to protect Kenma. He knew the kid was odd, and more so that he seemed to have no knowledge of manual commuting. Kuroo felt bad. He wanted to reverse time and keep that pervy man away from Kenma.

He felt protective of him. He looked at Kenma one more time before handing him the soda he bought.

Kuroo smirked. Third time’s the charm indeed.

 

_ To be continued…. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Was it too much of a development? :p  
> Bokuto would have little snippets on the next chapters because I love Bokuaka too :)  
> *edit* I invented the station names though since I'm not familiar with Japanese stations.


	4. Text Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma enjoys text messages more than personal conversations. Suga continues to be worried and Bokuto just gained a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for patiently waiting and thank you for all the kudos. :)

Sugawara eyed the evil-looking guy called Kuroo.

It wasn’t like he was being overprotective; perhaps he was just not used to the fact that someone else is paying Kenma close attention. It was something he was certain the younger was uncomfortable with but seeing Kenma eye Kuroo and smiling from time to time made him stop. It was odd that Kenma was showing utter interest on someone he haven't mentioned to anyone before.

It took Suga a lot of sheer power not to tap his foot rudely and roll his eyes. Instead, he crossed his arms and forced himself to stop reacting. He turned to the direction of the exit stairs and frowned. The rain was pouring so hard now. Traffic would start building up on major roads soon. Still, he did not want to rush Kenma or anything like an irritable mom.

“So, I’ll see you around.” Kuroo said. He was scratching his nape that reminded Suga of Daichi’s antics whenever he was shy. “Sorry again for dragging you in a crowded train.”

Suga frowned. Kenma rode a train on his own during peak hours? Okay, maybe not alone but it was still a crowded train, something Kenma hates the most. The kid has a very high notion of his personal space as much as Suga could remember.

When Kenma shifted a little, Suga finally noticed that Kenma’s face was flushed. Since the moment he called him, he knew there was something off with him. Plus, the fact that Kenma had been avoiding his gaze since he arrived. As instinct called, thoughts ran like wildfire in Suga’s head. He wanted to ask who Kuroo was and what happened. He knew something was off.

Kenma shook his head. “Thank you again, Kuroo.” Raising his head and eyeing the raven-haired guy. “You saved me.”

When the two finally moved towards him, Suga greeted the taller man with a smile once more and reached his hand out. “Thank you for accompanying our Kenma. He’s not used to public transportations especially the train. I’m Sugawara Koushi, by the way, I’m something like his guardian.” Suga bowed slightly in greeting.

Kuroo’s brows raised in question but he did not force anything else. He was probably weirded with the term guardian since Kenma is obviously of legal age.

Suga turned to his charge and smiled. “Let’s go, Kenma. You still have exams tomorrow.”

He finally turned to leave but then Kenma grabbed his arm and muttered “Just one more second.”

Kenma dashed back to Kuroo. He was fidgeting his fingers when Kuroo smiled at him and handed him his phone. The exchange took longer than expected. Suga turned to the busy crowd in the station. He hasn’t really been to Liberty. It was very much out of their way, especially for Kenma.

His phone pinged a message, distracting him.

_[I’ll be off on Friday. Wanna get some lunch?]_

It was Daichi. He typed in a quick reply without actually thinking.

_[Sure! I’ll drop by your cafe at 11.30]_

Meeting Daichi after almost a decade was surprising enough. It was ridiculous how they’ve living in the same city for almost four years and their paths haven’t crossed till recently. Daichi had been one of his closest friends and Suga had held the man special somehow. When Daichi vanished on them, Suga was frustrated and had never expected to see him again. He had somehow decided the close Daichi's page in his life. Now, however, it deemed to be continued.

Kenma tugged the sleeve of his shirt, almost making him jump. He pocketed his phone and waved a goodbye to Kuroo who seemed to be ready to leave as well. Kenma did the same and Kuroo smiled back. Suga hoped that his instincts were wrong this time but all he could see was the fancy look Kuroo is throwing Kenma. He had been pestering Kenma to get a social life since high school so he has no right to interfere with Kenma’s relationship with people.  It was good, in all honesty, that Kenma has another friend aside from the four of them.

As they headed to the parking lot, Suga watched the younger guy closely. He was fidgeting more than usual and he had been edgy even while walking.

Suga’s self-control was running thin so he finally threw in a question. “So, what happened that you ended up in Liberty station?”

“I got lost.” Kenma’s answer was almost drowned by the noise in the subway. Suga had to lean closer to hear. “I saw Kuroo, he helped me.”

It wasn’t like the first time that Kenma got lost. Actually, Suga would be more surprised if Kenma found his own way home, “Kuroo... is a friend?”

“Yes.”

“From school?” He added.

“Yah.”

Kenma was being so passive about it. Suga was used to it though and he always knows how to get around Kenma -  ask him more questions to piss him off.

“Why didn’t you call me instead?”

Kenma shrugged, hiding behind his bangs.

“I want to try to ride the train.” Kenma stopped. “And it was a mistake.”

Suga pressed for more questions as they drove back home. The rain seemed to have no plans of stopping. There were occasional thunders that echoed Suga's frustration. Because as Kenma’s story progressed, Suga realised that his grip on the steering wheel was becoming firmer. His mind was suddenly clouded with irritation and anger as Kenma related what happened on the train. Someone just molested him, thinking he was a girl. They took advantage of the crowded train and tried to harass Kenma deliberately.

That stupid pervert, whoever he was, deserves not only to be punched. Suga would’ve done more if he was there. But he wasn’t, and he hated that fact because he always assures Kenma that everything’s fine. He knew that the kid had been harassed through catcalling before but it had never gotten far. Thankfully, Kuroo was there and Suga was grateful that he defended Kenma and gave that man a punch he deserved. He wish the punch was hard enough though.

He wanted to scold Kenma for getting lost and attempting to ride the subway but he couldn’t. He can’t afford to make the younger feel any worse. He knew that Kenma just wanted to go home and rest.

Trying to calm himself down, he heaved a sigh and stole a glance at Kenma. He was still eyeing his lap. He seemed so embarrassed on what had happened.

“I’m sorry.” Suga mumbled. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I promised your parents that I’ll be always there for you. I’m sorry.”

Kenma shook his head. “It’s my fault anyway. I left early and got distracted after Shouyo told me that the game was cancelled.” Kenma touched his forearm and Suga almost jumped in surprise. His hand was cold as ice. “Suga, thank you.”

Kenma was not a touchy person. Suga knows that Kenma hates being talked about or having too much attention focused on him. Suga knows Kenma hates bothering others. So when Kenma does something that indicates he wanted the issue to drop, Suga should know better than to push.

“He touched my hips.” Kenma finally said, apprehension very much evident in his voice. “And then squeezed my butt. He probably thought I was a girl. Kuroo punched him in the face.”

The silence that followed was deafening, only the sound of pouring rain could be heard and it was still not enough to void the painful silence. Then Kenma spoke once more: “Please… don't tell anyone about it anymore?”

It was a big deal. He knows that it was something Kenma would probably not forget but he also knows that Kenma would want to forget about it. He hated that the world would take advantage of people whom they think are weak or passive. He hated the fact that there are still people who disrespects others based on appearance. So what if Kenma looks like a girl? Girls and boys alike don’t deserve such.

He only acknowledged Kenma’s request when the gates of their house dawned in the corner. He nodded quietly and smiled at Kenma - a smile that Suga often gives when Kenma needs support and assurance.

After Kenma nodded in return, Suga touched the younger’s shoulder and said: “You’re not taking the train anymore.”

Suga decided it was best to leave the topic for now. Kenma is still probably frustrated about it but there was really nothing he could do now but be there for him. He patted the younger’s head one more time when Kenma answered him. “I don’t plan to anytime soon.”

===

Shouyo and Asahi were talking in the living area when they returned, it seemed that someone forgot to take out their laundry before the rain poured. He could hear Asahi apologising profusely for it. Noya was just commenting random things like he usually does.

As soon as he saw them, Noya headed towards Suga as if to report something urgent. Kenma dashed past him and went straight to his room. He was not in the mood to converse with Noya or anyone anymore. Talking is just so draining, Kenma doesn’t have energy for it anymore.

Standing in the middle of his room, he pulled his phone out and stared at the screen. After what seemed like hours, he tossed the device on his bed and walked towards the shower. Now that he was alone, Kenma admitted to himself that it was fucking frustrating. He still feels disgusted and angry. He was used to being catcalled and being thought of as a girl but he did not tolerate such physical acts. He pulled his hair harshly before removing his clothes. He was actually wearing an oversized blue sweater and a pair of black and white pants. His hair was unkempt but someone still decided to touch him for whatever perverted reason he has.

Kenma stopped himself from cursing and decided to open the shower and just allow the water to run through his skin.

The tingling on his hips won’t leave so he threw himself to a pressurized hot bath. Hopefully, the disgust would get drained by the water. He washed himself and soaped his skin almost thrice. When contentment settled in his stomach after rinsing, he sat on the tiled floor and forced his mind to forget. He raised his head, eyes closed as he welcomed the water on his skin. He did not know if he was crying or not, he couldn't tell with the water on his face.

Letting out a sigh, he thought of how the day started good. He went to Black Cup; learned Daichi’s name; had a good apple pie. The volleyball game was cancelled. He saw Suga and Daichi in the alleyway and rode a bus. He saw Kuroo again and enjoyed being with him. They exchanged numbers and he called Kuroo his friend.

Kenma sat on the shower floor for a couple more minutes. Apparently, he had been there longer because when he stepped out of the bathroom, it was already dark in his room. There were still soft drizzles from the outside as he changed into a comfortable tee and pair of shorts.

His cellphone pinged just in time when he sat back on the bed. He remembered that he promised to call or text when he got home but he got distracted in the shower. There were other five messages prior to the last.  All of them were from Kuroo. Was it a bad move that he gave his number to the guy? Would Kuroo be the irritating person who would text him more than necessary? Hopefully not. Even Shouyo knows how to limit his texts to him. Plus, Kenma felt like he owes Kuroo and he somehow wanted to repay him one day. He did not want Kuroo or Suga thinking that it’s their fault, that they somehow were indirectly the cause of Kenma’s misfortune in the train.

_[You okay?]_

_[I just got home. I hope you and Sugawara got home safely too]_

_[This is Kuroo by the way]_

_[Get some rest]_

_[If you need anything, call me.]_

_[Sorry, too talkative. I’ll stop now. Have a good rest!]_

Kenma felt bad that Kuroo had to check on him. The guy felt responsible and he did not want that. But he was too tired to explain to Kuroo and tell him that it was fine. Kenma remembered that Kuroo annoyed him before and somehow he realised that the guy wasn’t so bad after all. He got pissed because he thought he was a cute girl to hit on and it was not okay for Kenma. But still, Kuroo was not irritating when they met in the classroom and he was actually nice to talk to. Kuroo saved his ass, literally this time.

He punched in a message on his phone.

_[Kuroo, I’m fine. I’ll be studying because I still have exams tomorrow. It’s not your fault. Don’t think about it too much.]_

He sent it as soon as he was done because he did not want to change his mind and alter the words that he felt were genuine enough. If he started re-reading his text, he might change them to something impersonal or rude. Something Shouyo had told him that he should avoid.

No reply came which bothered Kenma slightly. He told himself that Kuroo might’ve fallen asleep or something.

Deciding that thinking and waiting would just stress him out, he finally decided to pull out his notes from his bag. He still has two days of exams. Kenma did not know how long he was sloppily reviewing but then he jumped up from a slumber when his phone buzzed.

It was already dark outside when he opened his eyes. Kenma figured that he should show himself to Suga and probably eat dinner with them. This way, the older guy would lessen his worry about him. He flipped through his phone before opening the door.

_[I hope you’ve rested. Sorry again about today.]_

Kenma did not know what to say to that. He had assured Kuroo that he was fine but the guy just keeps on texting him. He thought of the right words to say and finally decided on a simple note.

_[I just woke up. I’ll probably get dinner. You should eat too]_

The reply was quick to follow.

_[I’ll be heading to work now. I’ll talk to you soon! Glad you’re feeling better!]_

Kenma smiled as he read the last message over and over again. Kuroo added a small tiger emoji at the end. The guy did not strike him as the emoji type though but he still giggled at the thought. Kenma wasn’t used to talking to people but texting was surprisingly easy, especially with Kuroo at the other end.

He typed in his favourite cat emoji and sent the message. He still have to study after dinner. Better leave Kuroo to his work now.

===

It was early for a weekday. Bokuto was piling up the fruits in the boxes that were out for sale now. The fresh mushroom boxes are almost empty but the apple and orange boxes are still almost full. He was thinking of taking some and giving out to the club rather than having them spoiled. Kuroo would most probably eat all of it anyway and Yuuji would take them home to his brother.

Once the boxes were fixed outside the store, he headed inside to arrange the other aisles. The chips and candies have to be restocked almost every day. It was normal for mini groceries near dormitories and schools to have high demand for junk foods. Bokuto remembered how he survived high school munching candies during classes. There were more bento requests lately as well because of the new apartments across the street. He would have to fix inventory afterwards - the thing he hates the most.

A couple of kids entered and grabbed his newly stocked candies as soon as he returned to the counter. Bokuto knew them from the neighbourhood. He quickly punched in their stuff at the register and wished them a good day.

He actually liked working in their store. Sure, others may find it boring but Bokuto liked it. He could sit all day, play with his phone, stare into nothingness, get a quick nap if he could, watch people come and go, see their likes and tastes in food and other stuff. Bokuto did not plan on going to college. His family has a number of stores all over the prefecture and he's already managing one of them. He could take some crash course but right now, he's just taking things easy.

“Hi.”

He did not notice the new customer who came in. He raised his eyes as he continued playing with his nails… then he stopped.

“Hi.”

It was probably the shock that pushed him up but Bokuto found himself standing, hands on the counter and his legs shaking. He heard the chair fall from behind him but he just couldn’t make himself to move. He opened his mouth once, twice to speak but no sound came.

Akaashi Keiji was standing in front of him, a bottle of water in his hand. Their last meeting seemed like forever ago as Bokuto looked at him in the eye. He couldn’t be there, could he? How did he even find Bokuto’s convenience store? He haven’t told Akaashi the name or where it was situated. He was certain he never said it once.

Keiji looked at him and forced an awkward smile. Bokuto had turned his offer down as suggested by his friends. Keiji stopped visiting the club after that and he thought that he had given up or felt embarrassed about it. As Bokuto stood there, staring, he realised one thing - he missed Keiji so much.

He missed the way he would look at Bokuto and listen to his stories. He missed how Keiji would smile even on his dumbest joke. He missed the sometimes sassy attitude Keiji would throw in especially when Yuuji and Kuroo would butt in their conversation.

He missed how Keiji would look into his glass of wine and smell it before taking a sip. He missed how Keiji would stand up and bow to him; how Keiji would wish him a good day ahead. He missed how his hand would sometimes linger on Keiji’s arm and how Keiji would return the gesture.

Still, he couldn’t be here, right?

Bokuto was starting to feel the panic rising in his chest. He was not prepared for this surprise. He was supposed to forget about Keiji. Yuuji told him that Keiji is just another customer. It wasn’t the first time someone took interest in Bokuto. Right? It was part of their job after all- to be adorned by customers.

“Hi.” Keiji repeated. “I…”

Bokuto did not answer. Instead, he grabbed the water and punched it on the register. “That would be 80 yen, please.” His impulse told him to just brush it off.

“Kotaro.” Keiji called.

“80 yen, please.” he repeated.

He heard Keiji huffed a sigh before handing him a couple of coins. He closed the register, fixed his toppled down chair, and finally sat back down. He eyed his lap this time, not sparing Keiji another look. Bokuto was itching to call Kuroo. He was not good in awkward situations like this.

He avoided Keiji’s gaze for god knows how long and time just seemed to stand still between them.

Finally, Keiji moved a step backward and headed to the door. He was gonna leave. It was obvious that Bokuto was avoiding him but as soon as the younger man started walking away from him, all he wanted to do was to grab him and never let him go.

So Iwa-chan might be correct. Maybe Bokuto feels something for Keiji, maybe it is something more than just a friendly customer interaction. So what? Would it be wrong to want Keiji to be there? Would it still be unethical if he talked to Keiji in his own store?

In panic, Bokuto stood up. All he knew was that he did not want Keiji to step out of those doors. He did not want to look at Keiji's back. He wanted to look at his face.

He grabbed Keiji by the arm and pulled him towards him. In a split second he dashed to the door and flipped the sign that says Open to Closed.

“Don’t.” He finally said. “Don’t leave.”

His impulsiveness could sometimes really be useful. Bokuto hated thinking to hard, he hated making everything a big deal.

“Kotaro.” the atmosphere was tense as Keiji started to talk but Bokuto have no plans of stopping of him. He wanted Keiji there and that was enough. “I’m sorry. I wanted to talk to you after that last night but your friends would be there, and I’m not sure if they like me.”

“They do not _not_ like you.” Bokuto defended. “They’re just worried.”

“Because of your job?”

He nodded, not really knowing what to say.

Keiji sighed once more and freed himself from Bokuto’s hold. He walked towards the counter and leaned on it. Arms crossed, he studied the grocery. “I wanted to see you outside the club. I just feel like we’re restrained in there.”

“Bokuto. I asked you out because I wanted to get to know you more. The times we’re together in the club, they just pass by every time. They're always gone in a snap and you're always distracted in there.” Keiji continued. He did not mind that Bokuto has stepped closer to him already. He did not mind that he was being stared at. “You’re the only person who cared for me.”

Akaashi paused and looked at Bokuto shyly. There was apprehension. As if the last sentence wasn’t supposed to be said. Bokuto scratched his nape. He wanted to pull his hair out of his head and until they all fall off. He wanted to speak, to scream.

For someone as talkative as he is, he couldn’t speak. He was frightened on ruining this moment.  He cares deeply for Keiji; he just did not know how to convey it.

“I’m not supposed to talk to you.” He finally said and cursing himself at the back of his head.

“Why? Because I’m a customer? What if I stop hanging in the club and just see you outside it? Would it still count?”

Bokuto paced around. He should open the shop. He’ll get scolded again for neglecting his duties. He shouldn't be doing this, not this early. But Akaashi was there, he was there and he wanted to talk and see Bokuto. He missed him.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and paused, back onto Akaashi.

“Okay.” He told himself. “I can do this. I’m super great. I’ll do this.”

He turned to Akashi, willed himself to open his mouth and speak:

“I know I’m awesome, and I’m super cool but I still don’t see the point of you wanting to see me outside the club; I don’t go to college, I tend a store and then I sleep. I eat a lot and I’m one hell of a noisy person. You would probably want to hang with Kuroo or Iwa-chan more. So why?”

There. He said it. He had his eyes closed but he didn't care. He just wanted to know. He couldn't think of anything about him that would pique Akaashi's interest. Sure, he has awesome hair and he looks great but Akaashi is just... different from everyone he knows. He wouldn't just hag out with Bokuto because he has awesome hair...

“Because I want to get to know you.” Akaashi answered nonchalantly. “Is wanting to be your friend so much that even your workmates find it odd?”

He moved closer to him, “You’re interesting and fun to be with. I want to get to know you better because you’re 100 times better than people in my house. You make me smile and you’re a good company. Why am I not allowed to see you?”

“So you wanted to be friends?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Oh so that's it. May be being friends with Akaashi isn’t so bad after all. Kuroo and the others won’t think it weird or difficult. It’s not like he’s asking him out.

Bokuto did not know what to feel about it. It seemed like he was just friend-zoned but he guessed that being close with Akaashi is better than being none at all.

He smiled, finally understanding everything. He likes Akaashi more than he could admit and being with him has a certain pull in Bokuto that doesn’t come out when he’s with Iwa or the others.

“Yeah.” He finally said. “I like that.”

Akaashi smiled at him, the smile that he had missed so much. Bokuto wanted to grab him and hug him but it would probably be a wrong move and Kuroo would scold him for messing up so he just stood there and waited.

“So, can I stay with you here? I’ll help you stack up the place.” Keiji walked towards the door and flipped the sign once more. Bokuto is quite aware of his mood swings and he's thankful that does.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Inventory!!”

===

Noya was distractingly noisy. He always was.

Kenma couldn’t stand him and he wondered how Asahi could. They were literally polar opposites and he still couldn’t fathom how they got along. Kenma was no genius but it does not take a genius to figure out what was going on between the two. Noya has this utter respect for Asahi and it was obvious the older has the same for him. As days passed, Kenma noticed the lingering gazes they gave one another and he realised that there was something more than respect and friendship between them. Suga told him that they care for each other deeply, something different and intimate, and Kenma believed him.

“Suga-san! You’re very much restless today!” Noya commented as they all sat for breakfast. He was busy pouring coffee on Asahi’s cup. “The eggs are stale.”

Suga snickered at them and scratched his nape. “Sorry about that, just thinking about something.”

Asahi turned to him and smiled. “I’ll manage here for the rest of the day. Don’t worry so much.”

“Oh! You’ll be out today? Where to? Where to?” Noya and Shouyo blurted out almost simultaneously. “It’s a weekday! You’ll be out? Where? Where?”

Kenma’s phone buzzed, shifting his attention away from his friends. For the past two days, Kuroo had been texting him nonstop. They weren’t really important things just random stuff that Kuroo felt like sharing like how the train was delayed for 1 minute or how he missed breakfast or what he bought for dinner, or that his friend is pestering him. He even asked Kenma what his game was called and how’s school.

They were ridiculous but Kenma found them nice. It’s like he could be sociable without actually talking. Honestly, he never replied to Kuroo save for that two times Kuroo asked about his game and if his exams are done.

“I’ll be back by evening. I’ll just be meeting a friend.” Suga’s voice echoed in his head but Kenma was not really paying attention. He was still staring at his phone, thinking of how to respond to Kuroo.

_[Good morning sunshine! :) ]_

“Awww, Suga’s got a date.” Noya teased. “Better to take the whole day off! We’ll be fine here!”

“Shut up, Nishinoya. I’ll be out for a while. Doesn’t mean you could trash around. The house better be in tact when I got home.”

Asahi smiled and nodded. Even with his stature and appearance, Asahi could never disobey Suga. Well, none of them could anyway.

“I’ll be helping Kageyama with his job today!” Shouyo interjected. “Noya-senpai, he agreed to play with us tomorrow! I just have to help him with his part time today.:”

“I’ll be in my room.” As if it was news, Kenma announced solemnly, still staring at Kuroo’s message.

_[Good morning.]_

He typed in. Should he say anything else? Was the term sunshine something like a form of endearment? Or was it just an expression.

“Kenma?”

There was no reason for Kuroo to use a form of endearment so it must’ve just been an expression. Kenma pouted.

“Kenma!!!”

Kenma almost fell off his chair when Noya smacked his shoulder a little too hard. He frowned to retort something but then noticed that everyone is staring at him.

“What?”

“YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO HIT HIM!” Suga scolded the other and hit him back on the shoulder.

Noya snorted and turned to Kenma. “I asked if you want to play PlayStation with me and Asahi.”

“Uhm, no.”

Everyone was staring at him now and he felt conscious all of a sudden. He pulled his knees up on the chair as if to shield himself and stared at his phone. He sent the message to Kuroo without thinking before finally opening a random game as if deliberately ignoring them.

He heard Suga sigh from his right.

“I’ll be preparing soon. Hinata, can you clean up before leaving today?”

“Sure!”

Suga probably thought he was still thinking about the train incident and Kenma was thankful for the distraction. Despite trying to forget about it, he still couldn’t. He had been drowning himself on his game and exams just to forget that unfortunate incident.

They started leaving the table. Noya grabbed Asahi’s hand and pulled him. “Asahi! Help me first with my bike?”

“Ah, sure! I’ll just grab some water.”

Still not raising his head, Kenma remained glued on his seat. He waited until they were all gone before finally closing the game. There was another notification from Kuroo and suddenly, he panicked.

_[Can I call you?]_

He stared at his phone for a couple of minutes and was startled when it rang. It was Kuroo. Kenma did not know what to do about it. He liked talking to Kuroo via text… okay, he liked reading Kuroo’s texts and knowing what he was up to but he did not like talking to Kuroo over the phone. Or other people for that matter. He frowned.

He could allow the call to drop. Would that be rude?

He could tell Kuroo that he did not have his phone with him later on. Or he was in the bathroom.

When the call ended with Kenma staring at his phone, he suddenly felt guilty about it. Maybe Kuroo just wanted to check up on him. But that would be ridiculous. Was Kuroo still worried about him? They’re not even that close for Kuroo to check on him or whatever. They met three times in random occasions with one time that Kuroo helped him out. But that was it. There really was not connection between the two of them.

He walked back to his room still staring at his phone as if expecting Kuroo to dial up again.

There was none though, and Kenma couldn’t get rid of the heavy feeling in his chest.

“Oh? Kenma?”

He almost bumped to Sugawara.

“I left some juice in your fridge but don’t finish them all off, okay?”

Kenma nodded and continued to his room.

“Are you still thinking about what happened the other day?” Suga walked with him. He was already dressed up. “Kenma, if you need…”

“I’m fine. I’m… thinking about something else.” He admitted. “Have… a good day.”

Suga forced a smile and patted his head. Kenma did not like the gesture but it was Suga and Suga’s pats and assurances are different than most. He gave him a small smile before entering his room and locking the door.

He realised he was gripping his phone too hard. He was still waiting for the phone call that did not come.

===

It has been the first time in a long time that Kuroo was just sitting in Black Cup drinking coffee. He watched people come and go inside the shop.

The grumpy tall kid called Tobio and another tall lanky kid named Kei were fighting every five minutes. Ryu was not yet in and Daichi was out today so the two kids were left bantering at each other early in the morning.

He had texted Kenma on the way to the cafe and well, he wanted to talk to him. Kuroo enjoyed texting Kenma, he likes the way Kenma would respond with short answers every time he would ask him simple questions. The dreading feeling in his stomach surfaced when he finally sent that text and asked Kenma to talk. The sunshine part in the greeting wasn’t even supposed to be there. But he put it. Kuroo wanted to smack himself for being too

He actually wanted to invite the guy to Black Cup. In all honesty, he enjoyed Kenma’s company. He just wanted to get to know him more and be friends with him. He could remember the way his stomach curled when Kenma asked for his number. So Kenma wanted to stay in touch? That must be it, right? He also wanted to check up on Kenma. Unfortunately, the guy is not much of a talker, or a texter for this matter.

Kuroo still wanted to know if Kenma was alright. He was there and he saw the fear and frustration of the guy. He knew it was something Kenma wouldn’t forget easily.

He waited for a reply but still, no answer came. He decided to head home instead and catch up on some chores. His summer job application would start by Monday and he still got club at night. He stepped out of Black Cup just in time for Tanaka’s voice to echo in the counter. At least someone’s there to control the two kids.

“Ah!”

Kuroo bumped onto something… rather, someone. He looked down as he stepped out of the way of an orange-haired kid. The kid bowed to him and ran towards the cafe. He peeked through the doors and saw him go straight to the counter. Another part timer? He snickered. Daichi just keeps on hiring interesting people, one reason why he can’t go full time at that Cafe.

Kuroo turned to his phone and looked at the screen. He missed a text… it was from Kenma.

The smile on his face was unplanned. He really did find Kenma interesting. Kuroo did not expect that he would be drawn out to Kenma the first time he met the guy but slowly, he really became interested in him. Plus, the fact that he really is cute.

 _[I’m playing Kingdom Hearts….]_ Quickly followed by _[I don’t know if you know that.]_

Kuroo had heard about the game, though he has no idea what it is about. But the fact that Kenma texted him first about something made his chest swell.

 _[Heard of it. Too bad I only play Neko Atsume.]_ It was that cat game that Bokuto showed him once. It was the only game in Kuroo’s phone as well.

_[^_^ I have completed the cats.]_

Kuroo almost laughed out loud as he read the text. He punched in an honest reply since Kenma seems enthused with this certain conversation. Maybe Kuroo should get into gaming too.

_[Dude! I keep on missing on Bengal Jack and the maid cat..._ _J_ _Still… Tubbs is my man.]_

The response was delayed. Kuroo was already in the train when his phone vibrated. He waited for his stop before checking it out.

_[Sorry… I got distracted. Are you at work?]_

Kuroo stopped just before the station’s exit. He went to a corner and thought of a reply. Was Kenma busy? Would he be asking Kuroo to go out? If he asked Kuroo out, would it be considered a date? Would he be betraying Bokuto and the others again if this happened?

He stopped.

“Damn, Kuroo. You’re thinking too much. He’s just asking how you are.” he told himself. Why the hell was he getting worked up anyway? It wasn’t the first time he’s texting someone. Heaving a sigh, he typed in his message.

“Oh? Kuro-chan!?”

At the sound of is name, Kuroo turned around and stopped. He instinctively rolled his eyes.

Kuroo was actually having a good morning so far. Plus, Kenma is talking to him already. He just can’t believe what he’s seeing right now. And well, there really is no escaping Oikawa Tooru once he sees you.

“Tooru.”

“Kuro-chan! I missed you!”  



	5. Phone Call & Pudding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru came to Kuroo to deface something he feels.  
> Kenma realised he continues to look forward to Kuroo’s messages alone... That was, until Yuuji asks Kuroo for a favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More progress.  
> Timeline is like 1-2 days after the first ====.

If there was one thing Kuroo was certain of, it’s that Tooru Oikawa is a very unpredictable person. He’s actually worse than Bokuto when it comes to mood swings and indecisiveness. And Tooru is evenly at par, sometimes more,  with Yuuji’s spontaneity and Kuroo had wondered how he got along with this guy.

The fact that Tooru started as his customer was no surprise but what happened as times passed was different. It was surprising how they clicked as friends even after Kuroo dumped him thrice.

“I wasn’t able to go to the club for a week.” Tooru whined. “I knew you were out so I skipped but something came up so I was gone longer.” He stretched lazily on the couch. They were in a high-end coffee shop that Oikawa dragged him to. The kid was rich as fuck and he spends most of his money on his whims, particularly on Kuroo.

It did not please him at first, but Oikawa was tolerable if you get to know him more. He was irritating most of the time but Kuroo likes the way he thinks. He’s not a genius, but Oikawa is smart as fuck and a good companion… _sometimes_.

“That’s fine.” Kuroo commented. It’s not like there was much difference to him. He still works regularly in the club at night while he still couldn’t get a good-paying summer job.

Tooru leaned to him. “Didn’t you miss me?”

“Nope.”

Maybe Kuroo’s straightforwardness was what interests Oikawa. Perhaps it was his _I-don’t-give-a-fuck_ attitude but it did not matter, Tooru likes him in some weird way and Kuroo couldn't scratch him off. This somehow resulted into a companionship that wasn’t really about friendship. Kuroo himself couldn’t figure what they have but he had gone past _friends with benefits_ or _fuck buddies_ or whatever other people calls it.

“It’s been a while though.” He finally commented. “I thought you’re gonna forget paying men to talk to you…”

Tooru pouted before taking a sip of is coffee. “I could… Since we could hang out outside of your club.” The mischievous smile is back. “But that would be no fun and I can’t piss off Ushi if I just go out for coffee with you.”

Tooru slouched back. He yawned quietly before turning to Kuroo. “Might as well show him I’m surrounded by hot guys in a dangerous place.”

“He’s gonna kill you.”

“He loves me.”

Tooru is in a relationship. It was not news to Kuroo and he had known since the guy had first stepped into the club and talked to him. Tooru was like all other people who enters a host club - alone and defeated. They wanted someone to talk to, someone who would make  them feel important and cared for. Someone who listens.

As odd as it sounds, his parents had arranged this relationship with another heir, another man for that matter, just to maintain business ties. Kuroo did not believe him at first, it was 2017, it wasn’t like things like that still happens. But they do. And Tooru was a perfect example for it.

“You know you shouldn’t be pulling Ushijima off the edge. Even if you two don’t like each other you’re still gonna end up with him.”

There was a pause before Oikawa blurted out, “We had sex.”

Kuroo spilled his drink - literally. He stared at Tooru who just returned a nonchalant gaze towards him. Kuroo took a napkin, cleaned himself and looked up. “What?”

“We had sex, like a couple of times now.”

Kuroo raised his eyebrow in question. Ushijima wasn’t hard to like, as far as Tooru has told him, the guy is a gentleman. He is stern and a by-the-book kind of guy but he is kind and understanding. “So you like him now?”

Tooru smirked and leaned towards him. “Oh? Jealous now, Kuro-chan?”

“Don’t make me laugh.”

Kuroo knows that Tooru was starting to feel something for Ushijima. He knew that Tooru is pissing Ushijima off to find something hateful about him. He wanted to make excuses and rid himself of the fact that somewhere along the way, he had started to care for the guy.

Opening his mouth to retort, Kuroo paused when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It can't be Bokuto. Bokuto haven’t contacted him for two days which was odd but he figured that his friend is still on the “I don’t feel like doing anything” stage after the Akaashi talk.

_[Have you tried Pokemon?]_

It was Kenma. Kuroo realised he was not able to reply to his last text. Kenma was probably worried he had said something wrong. The guy has a tendency to overthink when it comes to his conversation with others.  He snickered lightly.

 _[The GameBoy one. The very first.]_ He replied, smiling. Kenma did not strike him as the talkative one even just on texts. To be honest, Kuroo find it adorable. The situation just happened and Kuroo was not to complain. Talking to Kenma and perhaps being his friend is something Kuroo looks forward to. There was an odd tingling inside his chest every time he looks at Kenma’s name on his phone.

“Kuro-chan, you’re ignoring meeeee.” It almost came out as a whine and Kuroo turned to Oikawa who was trying to look onto his phone screen.

He slip his phone in his pocket as it vibrated once more. Kuroo was honestly itching to read Kenma’s reply. Unlike Oikawa, Kenma is interesting in a very distinct way. Despite the obvious disinterest to people, Kuroo had found himself drawn to Kenma more and more. Still, he held himself down. Tooru wouldn’t shut up about it if he finds out.

“Go back to Ushijima.” He answered. “If you had slept with him, at least there’s progress in your relationship, right?”

Tooru pouted. The guy was rich and influential, he has a number of people under him and he could easily get what he wanted. But he did not confide much to others. He only usually spoke to Kuroo for reasons the latter still did not understand. They had a complicated friendship before and it was still no better these days.

Oikawa let out another sigh before finally speaking. Apparently, they got drunk on a business meeting and ended up sleeping together. Ushijima accuse Oikawa of scheming it all but finally moved on after that first night. Oikawa hated the fact that Ushijima moved on so quick so he had to confront him again. Then the second time it happened, they were sober. It was consensual and they wanted to try it out. It Seems like they found nothing wrong so it just keeps on happening.

“So you’re fuck buddies.” Kuroo concluded. “Or maybe a one-sided fuck buddy thing.”

Tooru remained silent. He was staring at his cup of coffee, thinking.

“Tell me, Tooru.Why did you allow it to happen more than once?” He asked. His phone vibrated in his pocket once more. Finally giving in to his whim, Kuroo pulled it out. There were two text messages.

Yuuji _[I need a  favour... >.< ] _

Kenma _[I think the first one is still the best.]_

“Did you come here to deny what you might be feeling for Ushijima?” He finally asked, trying his best to ignore Kenma’s message for now. “You’re trying to piss him because he’s too good to hate, huh? Are you asking me to tell you you don't feel a thing for the guy?"

Tooru frowned and gawked at him, probably thinking of some random excuse. After a couple of seconds, Tooru stuck his tongue out and pulled Kuroo’s phone out of his hand. He looked at the screen.

“Who’s Kenma?”

Damn, Oikawa.

“He’s no one.” He answered nonchalantly as he grabbed his phone back.

“Is he from the club? Is he new? Is he cute? Hot?”

Kuroo pushed Oikawa’s face away. He knew there was no escaping the queries so might as well just give him some answers. “No. He’s just a friend. He’s not from the club.” He looked at Tooru and descended to shift the topic back to him “And don’t even try to change the conversation, we’re talking about you and Ushijima.”

“But you’re looking at your phone with sparkling eyes and I doubt it’s Bokuto or Yuuji who’s texting you.” Tooru countered. “Ugh, I don’t have time for this.”

Kuroo swallowed. Was he? What sparkling eyes was Tooru talking about anyway?

“Shut up…” He answered back. But before he could even scold Oikawa more, the guy had started walking out of the shop and there goes another Oikawa drama.

===

“You’re not going to be sick are you?”

Kenma sneezed for the third time that day. He was feeling under the weather but he just felt bad ditching Shoyo on a promised trip to the arcade. As much as Kenma prefers to stay at home, Shoyo had been so excited that he practically woke the whole house up that morning.

Classes were over, thank goodness, and they left a little after lunch so Kenma had longer time to sleep. He stayed up until 4am trying to finish this one stage he can’t seem to pass on his game. He still failed though and decided he needed to sleep.

He followed Shoyo through the crowd of people without actually looking where they were going. Shoyo was babbling about how he was looking forward to the summer vacation. Kenma hummed occasionally to assure his friend that he was listening. He had been  talking about summer games and neighbourhood competitions of volleyball. It seemed Shoyo would be joining a training camp as well. Kenma’s eyes remained glued to his phone as they continued to walk. When the scent of familiar coffee filled his senses, Kenma lifted his gaze and was shocked that they were standing in front of Black Cup.

“I’ll just drop by something to Kageyama.” Shoyo said excitedly as he pushed the door open to the cafe. “He sets for me whenever we play volleyball. This is where he works part time.”

Kenma followed suit, still eyeing the floor. When they reached the counter, he looked up and came face to face with the grumpy-looking kid from before. He looked around and found no Daichi though. Kenma did not know if he would be happy or not. Daichi was very approachable, Kenma actually liked him and he wanted to see him more. But after that time he saw him and Suga together, Kenma felt intimidated. Probably because, it would be that Suga was so good with people and he might get compared. He did not like that at all.

“Dumbass, what are you doing here?” He greeted Shoyo with a frown. Kenma tried to look at him and notice the obvious blush on his face.

Shoyo just beamed quietly and raised the bag he’s been carrying all this time. He handed it to Kageyama. “Here’s the lunch I promised you.”

Kageyama murmured some more foul words at Shoyo but he did not seem to mind. The conversation went on about a minute with Kageyama scolding Shoyo from time to time. Finally, Shoyo probably remembered that Kenma was with him. He moved backwards and tapped Kenma on his shoulder.

“Kageyama, this is Kenma.”

Kageyama turned to Kenma. He stared at him for a couple of seconds before his face twitched and his mouth lifted. Kenma tried to avoid his gaze but then Kageyama gave him a scheming looking smile. His teeth were showing and his eyes were glinting evilly. Kenma remembered Kuroo’s smirk despite Kageyama’s being different. For the lack of a better word, Kenma thought it was freaky. He nodded a little and turned to Shoyo for a little assistance.

“He’s smiling.” Shoyo whispered to him. “Don’t freak out. That’s just how his face looks”

“Oy, dumbass. What did you say?” Kageyama sneered to Shoyo.

“No--nothing!"

Kenma figured that the angry-looking kid must’ve have that natural expression on his face. Nodding once more, he reached out his hand and Kageyama grabbed it aggressively.

Kageyama seemed to have remembered  him when he finally spoke.

“Oh, you know him?” Shoyo interjected.

“Yeah,” Kenma answered. “I’ve been in this place for a couple of times.”

“That’s so awesome! I didn’t know you know this place!” He seemed so thrilled about it that he continued to babble how Kenma sets as well. Upon hearing this, Kageyama barraged Kenma with questions and remarks about how the short middle blocker plays. Kenma tried his best to be neutral as he answered Kageyama honestly. Shoyo was a good player, but he has a wide room for improvements and Kageyama seems to know of it as well.

Shoyo was staring at him  in awe during the whole conversation and Kenma wanted to hide.

When Kageyama turned to Shoyo to scold him about something, Kenma noticed the blush on the other guy’s face. He rambled about Shoyo being a dumbass for bringing food and whatnots. Kenma was certain Shoyo did not even notice the redness of  the guy's face. Unfortunately for him, Kenma saw it. The gazes were different with that of Asahi and Noya but Kenma knew that there was something in them different, but similar.

“Oi.”

The conversation stopped and all three of them turned to another guy at the counter. He was wearing a pair of black glasses and he was staring at them judgingly. Kenma did not like his gaze and averted his eyes immediately. “Hey, king. We still have work to do.”

“I know!” Kageyama answered.

“Daichi-san’s gonna scold us again…” Glasses said. “I have no plans of getting fired.”

Kageyama answered back to the guy with a grumble before turning to Shoyo and telling him that they have to go. Kenma and Shoyo walked towards the exit as quickly as they could, not wanting to be kicked out of the shop. As Kenma left, he realised he wouldn’t be able to spend more time in Black Cup since Kageyama would probably tell Shoyo about it. He really did not like the idea of Shoyo knowing his little trips to the cafe. Plus, Suga knows Daichi and Shoyo would probably tell it to everyone at home and Suga would know and Daichi would know and….

Kenma stopped.

He was overthinking again.

Kenma followed Shoyo to the mall district and pulled out his phone to open a game. However though, his fingers suddenly brought him to his message inbox and left him staring. Kuroo haven’t texted him that day. They spent the previous days talking about the old Pokemon game which Kuroo seemed to like a lot. It was the only game that Kuroo knows and Kenma was glad that it was something he likes as well.

But after hours of fighting which is the best starter Pokemon, Kenma got sucked up in his game leaving the conversation hanging on their last text. Kuroo haven’t texted him since and Kenma was uneasy about it.

He was itching to text Kuroo but he couldn’t. Would it appear desperate? Clingy? Maybe Kuroo was just busy.

Kenma was not good with this and he wondered why he was too invested in it. As far as he knows he hated conversing. He hated new people in his life. But now, here comes Kuroo whome he spent most of his time talkng too. But perhaps it was just the texts. Maybe he was satisfied with texting rather than talking. 

“Kenma, are we waiting for someone?” Shoyo pushed the doors open and the familiar  noise of games welcomed their ears. The colors were too bright and laser lights covered majority of the place.

Frowning, he shook his head. “No. Why?”

“Well, you’ve been looking at your phone like you’re waiting for a text or something.” Shoyo pointed at his device. “And you’re not playing a game so I guess that’s weird.” Kenma looked at his phone as if what Shoyo said was surprising.

He was still on  the message tab. Good thing he hasn’t opened his conversation thread with Kuroo.

“I.. uhm…” He looked down. “I’m just waiting for something… a game announcement.” Kenma was thankful that Shoyo doesn’t ask much. He would usually believe anything so his gullibility could be convenient from time to time.

“Oh, okay!” He smiled and finally ran to the ticket booth to reload his card.

Kenma followed him as he tried the combat games. He played a couple of them before they both gave in. Shoyo wouldn’t able to defeat him easily anyway.

Finally, Shoyo dragged him to his favourite game --- the crane game.

Shoyo loves the crane game despite failing 100% of the time. Kenma just watched him try and try to grab something from the box. Kenma would help him but wasn’t that good with it either. He told Shoyo that the machine was created to not grab anything from below. "They're just stealing from you." But Shoyo ignored him and continued with his tries.

Twenty tries later, Shoyo dragged him to the “Hit the Mole” game.

“That’s too tiring.” He complained. “I’ll just go watch. “ He stepped back as Shoyo started hitting the moles that poked out of the holes. Kenma’s eyes was following the hammer when his phone rang.

Without looking at the receiver, he pressed the answer button.

“Hello.”

_“Kenma!”_

His heart stopped. It was Kuroo. His voice was excited and somehow agitated. Kenma had to look at his screen to verify if it was indeed Kuroo. It was him.

He moved Shoyo who was calling the moles _Stupidyama._  He tapped his shoulder and pointed at his phone. Shoyo nodded in ackowledgement. Walking out of the arcade, Kenma stood at the side of the street before answering back.

“Kuroo? What’s wrong?”

_“Kenma! Do you know what those plastic things on shoelaces are?”_

Kenma paused. Well that was random. He looked around in case he was being pranked or something. He turned around to avoid cameras in case it was a TV spoof.

“Aglets.” he finally answered.

 _“WHAT!?”_ Kuroo almost screamed. _“Why the hell am I the only one who doesn't know it!? Yuuji knows it and I don’t think he has ever held a book after high school and Bokuto knows as well.”_

Kenma figured that Bokuto was another friend and he remember Yuuji to be the guy with dyed hair at the train station.

“If you watch Phineas and Ferb…”

_[Yuuji said that too!]_

Kuroo seemed super frustrated about it and Kenma smiled. It was just a simple thing and Kuroo could text him about it but something about the call just made him really, really happy. Kenma felt the unfamiliar flutter in his stomach when Kuroo called his name. He felt the smile forming on his face as Kuroo grunted from behind  the line. He had forgotten his frustration over the lack of texts  that day.

“Maybe you should watch TV from time to time.” he said.

_“I do! But not cartoons!”_

Kenma felt himself smiling as the silence dragged. He heard Kuroo clear his throat. _“Well, That was just..uhm…”_

He waited for Kuroo but the guy remained quiet. Kenma did not know how to go on with conversations over the phone. He can’t even converse in person properly so he really did not know what to do.

 _“Hey, Kenma! Sorry for calling you over such trivial matter.”_ Kuroo admitted. _“I just…”_

Kenma did not care if it was a spur of the moment decision or if Kuroo called him because he was the only one who answered or if his name is  the first he saw on his phone. At least he called, and Kenma felt relieved that he hadn’t done or said something that would pull out any awkwardness.

Suga told him his attitude tends to push people away most of the time. And every time he remembers this, he hopes  that this won’t be the case with Kuroo.

“That’s fine.” He spoke. “No problem. Stop watching documentaries and watch some cartoons.”

Kuroo laugh from behind the line and Kenma felt his smile growing wider. _“Thanks! Um, may be I could call again sometime?”_

Kenma smiled one more time. “Su---” He sneezed and Kuroo’s laughter echoed in the receiver.

Maybe he was enjoying it more than he thought of it as favour or of something he owes. Maybe likes to talk to Kuroo more.

====

Kuroo played the song for the third time that day. He couldn’t believe he did not know what aglets are and that those plastic things have names. He frowned at his phone while he waited for Yuuji.

Yuuya was staring at him while humming the aglet song. He felt defeated when even Bokuto knows about it. His last resort was to call someone and that someone has to be Kenma. As much as he tried to resist,  he ended up pressing Kenma’s name on his phone and asking him. He could actually call Iwa or Daichi or even Tooru for that matter. But he didn’t.

He called Kenma. Sure, he and Kenma were becoming closer the past days but most of their conversations were through texts. He hadn’t even heard Kenma’s voice since their last encounter. He felt embarrassed about it and yet, he liked the idea of hearing Kenma’s voice after a while.

“You’re weird.” Yuuya spoke quietly.

“Huh?”

“You haven’t watched Phineas and Ferb that’s like… weird.”

Kuroo threw him a glare. He smacked him lightly on the head. “Shut up. Go back to playing basketball.” Yuuya pouted and tried to fix his hair. He has the same dyed hair as his brother but longer. Kuroo liked messing it up because Yuuya always jokes about Kuroo’s hair. He does this to piss the kid off.

Despite their antiques, Yuuya has a very high respect on Yuuji. Something that amused Kuroo so much. Even if Kuroo himself grew up with his older brother, he saw the difference of his relationship to his own over Yuuji and Yuuya. Even if it was painful to admit, Kuroo is jealous of them.

“Surprise!” Yuuji entered the living area holding a box. He was smiling giddily at Kuroo. Yuuya let out a grunt.

He placed the box gently on the floor and Kuroo was certain he heard some scratching noises from the inside. This was the favour Yuuya asked him the other day.

Opening the lid, Kuroo found a fat kitten inside.

“So, I found this kitten but Yuuya is allergic to anything with furs.” Yuuji started. “Iwa-chan would take her if his landlord liked pets but he doesn’t.”

Kuroo stared at the kitten. It has big round eyes , it’s fur is white with patches of yellow and black. He was not good with animal breeds so he did not know what she was.

“I call her Pudding.” Yuuji announce proudly.

“That’s just so gross, brother.” Yuuya countered. “At least name her something better.”

Kuroo took the cat in his hands and looked at it. He can’t even take care of himself properly what more a pet? “It looks like a pudding.” He commented before turning to Yuuji.. “But, Yuu, I would start working in the bookstore this Monday.”

“Is that a Yes?!?" Yuuji exclaimed. "Cat’s aren't that high maintenance. Just leave food and water and they’ll be fine. Scratch her once a day… she’ll do well.”

Kuroo grunted. It wasn't true that cats aren't high maintenance. All pets are high maintenance!

After debating too much and even suggesting Bokuto, Yuuji managed to put the cat in his arms and push him out to go home. He had no choice then, and he felt bad abandoning the kitten once more. He stared at her for a moment before finally deciding to get some stuff for her as he took the bus. Stopping at a pet shop, he grabbed the cheapest cat food he could and some milk. Good thing Yuuji had provided him with a bowl and a small pillow so he did not have to buy them.

He has no idea what he was doing but taking the kitten seemed right.

His phone pinged as he exited the store. He finally got a job at the bookstore in a shopping area downtown. The pay was okay and it was enough to add to his daily expenses. If he continued hosting from Thursday to Sundays, he would be able to save enough for next term.

_[Kuro-chan, meet me tonight?]_

He frowned. Tooru had been clingy more and more. He would text Kuroo when he’s bored and ask him what he’s up to. It was like he’s afraid of being attracted to Ushijima so he would divert his attention to others. Kuroo figured this was the case with Tooru. It pisses him off most of the time but  he pities Tooru as well. Tooru still did not open up the last conversation they had and he doubt it would come up when the other visits the club. Well, Tooru is a customer when he’s there so Kuroo really has no choice.

_[My shift starts at 8.]_

“Okay, Pudding.” he finally spoke to the cat, pocketing his phone. “Let me grab my coffee and you’ll finally get to your new home.”

Kuroo grabbed his coffee fix from Black Cup. He was surprised that Daichi was there when he arrived. It has been a while since he’ve seen the guy. Apparently, ‘something came up’ so Daichi had been busy the last days. He noticed that Daichi was less strict though and he even smiled at Kei when he threw in a sassy remark towards Kuroo.

He headed home quick and settled Pudding in.

His apartment was not big. There was a divider for his ‘bedroom’ and his supposed-to-be living area shares the same as his dining and a small corner is for his kitchen.

Despite being small, his place was still a mess.

“Okay, Pudding.” He put the bowl he got from Yuuji on the corner near the TV and filled it with milk. “You’re gonna eat here. Don’t make much of a mess.”

Kuroo realised he had to keep his things in order or the cat would most probably trash things out. It’s not like his place was so neat but he couldn’t afford any more messes.

As much as he hated it, he started cleaning and he put things in place. Pudding is still a kitten so she won’t jump high much but he still wanted to be safe. Cats are devious pets and he’d rather be sure than sorry.

It was almost 5 in the afternoon when he was satisfied with his place. Looking around, he noticed Pudding curled up on his couch. Pulling his phone out, he took a photo of the cat.

 _[She’s feeling at home.]_ He typed in and sent the photo.

Kuroo started preparing dinner when his phone pinged. Yuuji would most probably freak out on the cat’s cuteness.

Surprised, Kuroo looked at the message thread and he freaked out.

_[What’s her name? She’ really cute. ^_^]_

He sent the message to Kenma. Kenma had included around five cat emojis in his text and a smiley face. Pudding moved and walked towards Kuroo. He thought about replying and what to say. As much as he did not want to admit, Kuroo always end up dumbfounded at first with Kenma. it ‘s very much unusual but it happens.

 _[Pudding.]_ He finally typed in. _[Got her today.]_

Kenma replied with another cat emoji and Kuroo did not know how to respond to that. Instead, he took another photo of Pudding licking her paw and sent it once again to Kenma. This text buddies is becoming too much for him but he’s not gonna complain anytime soon.

Kuroo still did not understand what he and Kenma has but he enjoys the short messages they exchange most of the time. He likes to talk to Kenma and Kenma seemed to feel the same for him.

Kenma sent a couple of heart emojis next.

Kuroo figured that Kenma likes cats. Aside from the usual emoji that he use, his unusual enthusiasm with Pudding was very much evident despite the few texts they shared.

He sent another photo of Pudding, this time drinking her milk.

The exchanged continued for the next hour and Kuroo was just laughing at how happy Kenma seemed to be. The emojis have increased and Kenma was talking a lot. He told Kuroo about his cat long ago. He lost the cat though and Kenma thought that he was not meant to take care of pets if he can’t take care of himself.

Eventually, Kuroo had to end the conversation. He sent a photo of Pudding lazing on the couch once more. _[I have to leave for work. :(]_ He finally typed in.

_[But Pudding?]_

_[She'll be fine. She’ll probably sleep through the night. I left water and food for her.. :) ]_

_[T_T]_

_[She’ll be fine…]_

Kuroo waited for a reply but it did not come. He headed to the shower instead and prepared for the day. When he got out, Pudding was sleeping on her corner. He took another photo and send it to Kenma and then to Yuuji.

 _[She’s feeling at home. ^_____________^]_ Yuuji replied as soon as it was sent.

Then what followed surprised Kuroo. He smiled.

 _[Can I meet her sometime?_ ] It was Kenma. He wanted to see Pudding. _[And maybe I could finally treat you for that overdue payment for helping me out last time?]_

He could hear his heart thumping in anticipation. Did Kenma just asked him out? Okay, so Pudding is the priority but still, Pudding can't see Kenma without Kuroo so it's still the same. Kuroo giggled like a gross teenager. He couldn't believe that one invitation from Kenma would make him like this. It's not like he's not used to invitations. He gets them every night in the club but Kuroo felt that this was different. And he knew he shouldn't turn this down.

_[I'll have lunch free this Sunday.]_

Kuroo smiled as a thumbs-up and cat emoji was sent as a reply. Sitting beside Pudding, he started massaging her small head. "Aren't you one lucky, kitty."

He already couldn't wait for Sunday to come. He'll be seeing Kenma again. 

_To be continued..._

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I kinda have a thing for UshiOi ship .. :) Plus, we really need more progress :)  
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Lunch and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They went out for lunch and everyone thinks they're dating. Kenma meets someone new at a dinner party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More progress and more meetings.

Kenma stared at himself in the mirror for the umpteenth time. The fact that he has very low self-esteem was not a good thing especially when he is trying his best to look good. He had changed to three different shirts and tied his hair in various styles but he still couldn’t decide.

It was unusual for him to put an effort on how he looks. In fact. How he looks is the least of his concerns… well not until he asked Kuroo out the other day. It just occurred to him the other night that he had to at least do something to make himself presentable to Kuroo. The whim was unfamiliar to him and yet, there he was staring at his pile of clothes hopelessly.

His alarm went off at 9 and Kenma had to force himself to take a shower that early. He had to pull out all his new clothes and try each one of them. There was no logic behind it aside from the fact that he just wanted to look good for Kuroo... and his cat. Which was really absurd.

“Kenma?”

Suga knocked in his room, making him jump. He haven’t seen Suga for a while. The older guy would be preparing meals for them but would leave as soon as his chores are done. Kenma  thought that he was meeting Daichi since Suga started acting weird after he saw them talking in the alley. He did not attempt to pry though.

Kenma grabbed his clothes and threw them all back to his closet in a hurry but Suga opened the door and noticed his panic.

“Wow.”

Kenma kept silent and gave up. He opened his closet door and revealed a mess of clothing. The usual uncertainty in his eyes returned as he sat back to his bed, obviously looking defeated.

“I thought you would still be asleep. It’s only past 10, and you’re… going somewhere?” Suga’s eyes raised in question as he studied the mess of the room.

“I’m going out.” Kenma admitted. “I’ll be meeting Kuroo... and his cat.”

If it was Shoyo or Noya, Kenma would probably be pissed but when Suga giggled beside him, all Kenma could feel was bashfulness. He did not understand really, but the heat on his face doubled a thousand times when Suga patted his head.

“Okay, then.” Suga clapped his hands together. “Wanna look good for Kuroo-san?”

When Kenma nodded silently, Suga did not say anything else nor did he laugh. He went through Kenma’s clothes and picked something simple for him. He pulled out a black tee with a Badtz-Maru print and a thin red hoodie. It was summer but Suga knew that Kenma would never be comfortable wearing just a shirt on. He handed him a random pair of jeans and finally helped Kenma with his hair.

Finishing the last knot on the ponytail, Suga almost squealed. “You’re all set.”

Kenma stood awkwardly in the middle of his room not really knowing what to do. He could feel his tummy tumbling and his knees shaking.

“You’re pretty.” The older commented. “Stop fidgeting.”

It wasn’t an easy thing for Kenma. Being confident is the thing he wasn’t good at the most. Without really having a choice, he started stuffing things in his bag, eyes avoiding Suga. He grabbed a small paper bag and stuffed it in as well without really arranging them inside the knapsack.

It was almost eleven now. He still have at most thirty minutes since Kuroo agreed to meet him at 11.30.

The anxiety was building up in him already. He was so preoccupied thinking of what to wear that he had forgotten how freaked out he was when he asked to meet up with Kuroo just to see his cat.

Kenma was not able to stop himself from sending the message. He had been acting against his usual norm ever since he started acquainting with Kuroo and the more it was when a cat was introduced.

He spent the past days tossing and turning around, thinking what could happen. He thought about cancelling but then he felt bad as soon as he could think about it.

“Do you want me to bring you somewhere?” Suga shook him out of his thoughts.

“Uh, no. I’ll just take a cab.”

It seemed to Kenma like Suga wanted to ask something more but he didn’t.

“I’ll be treating him for helping me out last time.” Kenma smiled. “And I wanna see his cat. I won’t take the train, I promise.”

Suga trusts he wouldn’t. He probably was just worried about him.

“I’ll be fine.” He smiled.

Finally, Suga agreed. He nodded quietly and ushered Kenma wout. “I’ll be out today as well. Call me just in case.”

“Okay.”

The ride to the downtown mall was slow. Despite the absence of the usual traffic, it seemed like every second turned to an hour as Kenma stare in  the distance. He could feel his heart hammering like crazy as he fidgeted with his phone, Kuroo’s latest text still unread.

When the cab turn to a stop, Kenma almost jumped out of his seat.

The mall was packed on a Sunday. Families, groups of friends and lovers were all about in  the area. It was not as crowded as most shopping districts but it was enough to freak Kenma out.

Pulling out his phone, he finally read Kuroo’s message of “Almost there”. It was sent fifteen minutes ago so Kenma assumed that Kuroo is somewhere in the mall.

_[I’m in front of the fountain.]_

In a matter of minutes, Kuroo appeared beside him, casually sitting within Kenma’s personal space. He put an open bag on Kenma’s lap.

Much to Kenma’s surprise, he did not mind that Kuroo was sitting too close to him. He recognised Kuroo’s scent and smiled as he peeked inside the bag. The calico kitten was sleeping lazily. He scratched her ear just in time for her stretching and then resumed her nap.

“Hello, there.” Kenma murmured.

===

There was something absolutely adorable watching Kenma play with Pudding. Kuroo couldn't help but smile every freaking second and frown the next. He couldn’t help being self-conscious on what he was doing, creepily watching the other.

Kenma had put Pudding out of the bag and had started petting him. Kenma was wearing a cute red hoodie this time. His hair was tied on a loose pony and he was wearing plain ripped jeans. It was funny how he scolded Bokuto for having a crush when he himself was starting to develop one.

He stopped his thoughts. No. He can’t be developing a crush that quick.

“She’s still so small.” Kenma murmured, picking Pudding up. “Sorry about that.”

He probably realised he wasn’t paying Kuroo much attention but it was really a no deal to the taller guy. Kenma asking to see him was something already. Kuroo still did not want to admit it to himself but Kenma was growing closer and closer to him every single day. Finally seeing Kenma after talking to him through texts for quite some time, Kuroo realised how much he had anticipated this.

He spent the whole night re-reading their whole conversation. He spent two hours looking for a perfect t-shirt to wear and he spent almost an hour bathing Pudding even if she was very much against it. 

“That’s fine.”

Kenma nodded and picked Pudding in his arms and looked around. “Uhm…” Kenma pulled something from his knapsack and handed it to Kuroo. "I bought her a toy in case she got bored." It was fish toy and it was squishy. There were around five pieces of the toy in the bag.

"Thanks." He uttered. Kenma seemed to like cats a lot.

Kenma nodded and looked down. The redness of his face was evident and Kuroo hoped it was not just because of the heat. “Where do  you want to eat?” Kenma asked quietly.

He smiled. “I won’t give you a hard time.” Kuroo blabbered. He had thought about it last night and even if Kenma would insist, he would not allow the guy  to pay for him. Nope. “I’m craving for ramen.”

Kenma gasped. “Ramen? On a summer?”

“Says the guy who’s wearing a hoodie.”

The pout was unexpected. Kuroo felt his heart leap when Kenma turned to him lips down and forehead a bit wrinkled. Kuroo wanted to punch himself as his mind was screamed on how cute Kenma was.

Clearing his throat, Kuroo dragged Kenma anyway, blabbering on how he wants something soupy for lunch. He was trying his best to hide his blush as they walked together.

Thankfully, lunch was uneventful. The restaurant allowed pets as long as they behave. Pudding was lazy so it was not much of a big deal. She slept throughout the meal. Kuroo also found out that Kenma was not a picky eater but he doesn't eat much either. He couldn’t finish one bowl. Kuroo had to force him to eat it quick and apologised profusely for tricking him. Kenma was not familiar with the ticket ordering system. He was frowning when Kuroo slipped on his bills to grab their order.

“I thought we’re supposed to pay after we eat.”

He snickered. “It’s not how it works in this place. How do you eat in the school canteen?”

“Suga prepares my bento for me. Two bentos, sometimes three.”

Figures. Kenma was not even good with public transportation, so what more with fast food chains and canteens. Judging by his comments and stories, Kenma is pampered by this Suga person and his family. Somehow, Kenma reminded him of Bokuto’s stories about Akaashi.

“That’s fine.” Kuroo smiled as they walked back to the small park. “You can treat me ice cream.”

It somehow cheered Kenma up. Pudding meowed in the bag as they settled on a bench, ice cream in hand.

“Are they allowed to eat ice cream?” Kenma asked as he set Pudding on the floor.

“Yeah. But they don’t taste the sweetness of it. They don’t have sweet receptors in their tongue, but I think they just like it.” Kuroo answered. Kenma looked at him in awe and felt his cheeks heating up. “I checked do’s and don’ts for cats in the internet...” He defended and Kenma smiled.

"I didn't say anything."

"Well, the word Nerd is screaming in your head I could hear it."

Kenma giggled. "There's nothing wrong in being smart." 

Kuroo felt himself blush one more time. They stayed seated in silence for a while, listening to the noise of people around them. They only talked about Pudding  and cats from time to time. The mall was still packed with people. there were kids petting Pudding. Some of them played with her. Unfortunately though, the cat was too lazy to move much. Kenma watched the silently, occasionally taking photos. He did not pull out a game on his phone and somehow, it made Kuroo happy. Kuroo still has no idea how to spark anything interesting for Kenma. The kid is still hard to read and in all honesty, Kuroo is having a hard time gauging him. Nevertheless, the comfortable silence between him and Kenma was surprisingly enjoyable. 

When the afternoon clicked in Kenma announced that he should be going. He looked tired already and Kuroo somehow pitied him. Kenma was obviously not used to public places and being in the mall seemed to just drain his energy a lot.

“Okay.” Kuroo stood and started picking up Pudding’s mess. “Do you want me to bring you home?”

Okay, that might be the correct term but the words were out even before he could stop himself. Kenma stared at him wide-eyed as if contemplating on what to do. The silence was frustrating and Kuroo wanted to shake Kenma to get an answer. He did not know how the other took it until they started walking again.

“I’ll take a cab.” Kenma finally broke the silence. “Can’t take a train yet.”

Kuroo nodded. That was expected after what happened to Kenma in the train station.  He smiled at him and finally walked him to get him a taxi.

"See you again sometime." Kenma waved at him. "I had fun."

"Sure."

The sun was low in the skies and Kuroo watched as the cab ran off to the other direction. He wouldn't admit it fully but he was already looking forward to their next meeting. 

He raised Pudding’s bag onto his face and smiled at the kitten.

“You really are one lucky kitten.”

====

The next few days were uneventful. Kuroo started working at the local bookstore near the shopping district. It was one of the biggest bookstores in the area. There were five floors and Kuroo was in charge with the  manga section. He couldn’t believe how many kids were very much addicted to comics. Some teenagers would even linger in the store, talking about the latest release. Kuroo couldn’t understand a thing they were saying. His co-worker had advised that he should start familiarising himself with the books as well.

His conversations with Kenma continued. Kenma was surprisingly vigilant about Pudding’s welfare. In fact, Kuroo noticed that they don’t talk much about games anymore since Pudding had become the topic of their texts. He started texting Kenma about mangas as well and it surprised him that he knows quite a few of them.

Kenma started sharing his favourite books and Kuroo wondered if he should really consider reading manga as well.

The week passed by quickly. He had somehow felt guilty for ditching his friends to go home and laze in his room. He would be scratching Pudding’s head while waiting for Kenma’s text when he did not have work.

When Friday hits, Kuroo left the bookstore earlier than usual and hung out with his friends at Iwaizumi’s. Even if they see each other in the club, they seldom get to talk about random things. That and the fact that Bokuto had been avoiding them for the past week.

Apparently, Bokuto had been seeing Akaashi for a while now and they’ve been enjoying each other’s company.

“We’re not dating!” he denied as Yuuji accused him so quickly. “We’re friends.”

They've been harsh to Bokuto about the Akaashi thing. They were obviously overreacting. The kid did not visit the club anymore and Kuroo thought about what Bokuto told him the previous day. 

They usually hang out, Akaashi would help him in the store and he would just talk for hours. It was still like being in the club but this time about, they’re closer. They’re not constrained by the rules of the club and Akaashi could speak freely. More than anything, he doesn’t pay Bokuto to talk to him.

“So, he’s a good one.” Iwa commented. “Bring him to one of our dinners sometime,”

That was unexpected. Iwaizumi had been very protective of all of them when it comes to this. It was one reason why he hated Oikawa for pestering Kuroo and including him in his own drama.

“What's his issue with his family?” He added.

Bokuto shrugged. He was uncomfortable sharing Akaashi’s life to them but he made sure to tell them that Akaashi just did not like being at home, that his parents are strict.

It seemed to be a sensitive topic so they left it as is.

Yuuji agreed quickly. He really did not have any problem with Bokuto seeing Akaashi; he just did not want him to leave the club that's all. Iwaizumi seemed to be fine with it. He still warned Bokuto on where the relationship seemed to be heading but he left it as is. It wasn't like they weren't allowed to have relationships. They were just being cautious, really. 

“Yuuya’s high school won the Summer inter high.” Yuuji interjected, sipping on his beer. They really shouldn’t get drunk but Iwaizumi had popped a couple of cans and had started smoking. If they don’t stop, they’ll be missing their shift in the club. Yaku would kill them.

But they didn’t stop. The continued their talks. Kuroo missed this. He had missed out on them because he was working too hard and well… Kenma.

Kuroo did not want to admit the attraction at first but as Kenma started speaking up even through texts, he couldn’t help but be more curious about the other. Kenma was usually shy and Kuroo knew that after their short lunch the previous Sunday, he was interested more in the guy. He wanted to talk to Kenma more, he wanted to get to know him. He somehow thought that those three times they accidentally  met weren't just mere coincidences as Iwa said before.

When his phone beeped, Kuroo expected a text from Kenma but he was left frowning as he looked at Oikawa’s name.

_[We fought. I think you’re right :(]_

He snickered and Iwaizumi looked at him. “Oikawa?”

Kuroo nodded. “He’s in love with his fiance he just don’t wanna admit it.”

“Wow, Kuroo, a love guru now?” Bokuto murmured before taking a sip of his beer.

He glared at him. “You know I can’t brush off Tooru that easily.”

“Should we be worried about him?” Yuuji asked.

“Nope. I’ve got it under control.” he answered. Scratching his nose, he spoke. “By the way, I met someone.”

Okay, so it might not be a good time but Kuroo did not want to talk about Oikawa for  the time being. If everyone had been okay with Akaashi, they should be okay with Kenma, right? “Remember the guy I thought was a girl?”

“From Daichi’s cafe?”

He nodded. He knew that the three would eventually found out about Kenma, especially now that they’re becoming closer and closer. Daichi would join them and he'll probably let it slip anyway. Well, if Daichi has time. Kuroo haven't seem much of the guy lately as well.

“Well, we’re pretty cool now.”

Yuuji spilled his beer which was gross but then Kuroo did not have time to whine when he asked. “Holy shit! Are you dating!?”

“What?”

“Kuroo.” Iwaizumi looked at him meaningfully. “Is this why you’re not hanging out with us these days?”

“What? No! I mean, he’s cute, yeah… but no!”

Bokuto snickered. “And here I thought I was the only one." He laughed so hard Kuroo was certain the neigbours could hear. "This is hilarious! I got worried for nothing! Kuroo is even dating someone!"

"I'm not dating him!"

Yuuji threw his cigarette pack. "But you want to! Admit it! Oy, Iwa! We're the only ones left! maybe you should date me!"

"Eww, shut up."

Kuroo laughed with them hiding the thoughts clouding his mind. He wondered what Bokuto thinks of Akaashi. He wondered how  their 'friendship' is. As Yuuji and Hajime bantered, Kuroo's eyes lingered to Bokuto and his friend looked back. Bokuto's shining eyes sparkled and he smiled at him. Kuroo knew what that means and he was left smiling, shaking his head.

===

The rain was pouring that late afternoon. There wasn’t much to do but lay around and play games and eat and sleep. The house was empty save for Noya and Asahi who were fixing each other’s clothes in the receiving area. Kenma could hear them banter as he himself fixed his own tie. Suga would get mad if he had a crooked tie.

He huffed one more time to his reflection who was wearing a full white suit, sky blue dress shirt and a grey tie. Kenma would rather sleep the whole day but his parents had asked him to attend some sort of dinner conference in their part. There were familiar names in  the invitation but it still did not appease his growing anxiety. 

His parents would be arriving the next week and Kenma should really be preparing for more meetings like this. As everyone knows, he would takeover the company some day. Still, it doesn't give him the thrill.

“Kenma!” Noya knocked. “Let’s go! We are expecting traffic because of the rain.” He let out another defeated sigh and walked out of the room.

“Kenma, I know you’re not into this, but I’ll be with you so you don’t have to worry.” Yuu had his confident smile. Yuu can’t get freaked out even on the direst situation. He seemed to find things to smile about. He was just so positive and strong that Kenma envies him. He nodded at him and followed him to their garage.

The drive was slow. Yuu had talking animatedly on the passenger’s seat and Asahi was nodding at him, agreeing at almost anything he says.  Kenma ignored most of their conversation. He was blocking the house with plants on his game when his phone beeped.

A photo of a messed up bed appeared on his screen. _[She’s getting bigger and she’s starting to kill my mattress]_

He stared at the photo and found himself giggling. He couldn't think of a reply as he studied the picture. It was Kuroo’s room, well mostly his bed. The bed was a mess, pillows around, and a crumpled blanket on the side. He found it interesting so he zoomed in the photo and he could make out a number of books on the side. There was another book on a pillow. He smiled. Somehow, he find it interesting.

 _[Mind your books.]_  He replied and realised how lame his response was after hitting send.

He grunted. Asahi eyed him from the rear-view mirror.

“Okay, Kenma?”

He nodded, feeling the blush on his cheeks.

_[Ugh, no!!! Those books are worth a fortune to me.]_

Pudding’s photo lazing on the small couch followed the text. _[Look at this lazy ass.]_

“We’re here!” Yuu announced. Kenma raised his gaze as their car swerved to the hotel driveway.  Asahi handed the keys to the valet and the three of them headed to the ballroom.

The chandeliers were sparkling, men in expensive suits and women in dashing gowns were present. It was display of wealth and everyone in the ball seemed keen to show their worth. Kenma immediately knew he wouldn’t enjoy this night. Asahi’s hand was quick to land on his shoulder. “You can do it.” He nodded back, uncertain on how the ball would end. He immediately wished that his parents were there with him.

Kenma fidgeted the whole evening. There were powerful and influential people and a number of them were shaking his hands, asking about his parents and whatnots. Suga had told him to keep his composure but all he appeared to be was a delinquent, spoiled kid. They obviously did not take him seriously. They smiled at him but Kenma knew they were all fakes.

They went around the ballroom, greeting people. Some of them approach him. Kenma was starting to get tired. He was losing strength even by just pretending he was enjoying it. Yuu was doing the effort of starting the conversation for him. Asahi was behind him in case he lose his words. They were there and they were doing a better job than Kenma.  When dinner was served, Kenma excused himself and headed to the ballroom balcony. He was in dire need of fresh air.

 _[I don’t know how to do this...]_ He texted Suga. He had this urge to start a game on his phone but he shouldn’t. Yuu and Asahi are trying to cover up for him and help him. If Suga was here, he’d be more like the son rather than the chaperone. The least he could do was to try his best.

“So you’re the famous Kozume-san.” A voice rang behind him and Kenma turned. 

A handsome young man smiled at him. He was wearing a pair of specs and his hair was messed stylishly on his head. He did not have a tie around his neck and his white dress shirt was unbuttoned. He was wearing his coat sloppily.  He was around his age. Eyes sparkling, as he extended his hand towards Kenma.

“Um, yes. Kenma Kozume.” Kenma shook the guy's hand. “My apologies, but I don’t think we’ve been acquainted before.” Kenma hoped so because the last thing he wished for was to embarrass himself .

“Ah, of course.” The guy smiled. He was so handsome and confident Kenma felt so small all of a sudden. “Tooru Oikawa. My parents own Seijoh Constructions.”

So this was the infamous Tooru. The rumours gave no justice as to how he looked. Kenma thought that the heir to Seijoh was a grumpy, fat thirty-ish something guy. Tooru looked like he was older than Kenma for a year or so.  He looked like someone straight out of a magazine. He was oozing with confidence.

He pulled his hand gently and smiled once more. “So, we are those unfortunate to be the substitutes.” Oikawa commented. “I really did not want to be here.”

Kenma cleared his throat. Avoiding Oikawa’s eyes he commented. “We don’t have any choice though.”

The laughter was boisterous. If they weren’t in the veranda, Kenma swore people would be staring at them now. Oikawa made no effort to stop though. He was still giggling when he answered, “Like we have any choice in our lives.”

Oikawa was right. He was smiling still. Kenma met his gaze. “We still get to choose what we wear.” He answered nonchalantly. 

The knowing smirk was back and somehow, it reminded Kenma of Kuroo. “I like you, Kozume-san.”

“Kenma.” He corrected. “I’m not comfortable with honorifics. Just Kenma.”

“Hmmm, I think I’ve heard that name from before.” Oikawa added. “But I guess when we’re from the same world, names just go around.”

Kenma nodded. It was true. He had heard of Seijoh’s heir from before but he hadn’t really met him. It was possible that Oikawa saw his name on a number of reports and parties as well.

The night  passed without Kenma really noticing. Surprisingly, Oikawa was easy to be with. He could be sassy from time to time but Kenma appreciated the fact that they were glued together for the rest of the evening. He had sent Yuu and Asahi on their own and to enjoy the party. They couldn't babysit Kenma forever. He really should make an effort. And somehow, with Oikawa beside him, he felt more confident.

Towards the end of the night, a man in grey suit approached them. His hair was silver and there was a patch on top of his head. He was holding a glass of what seemed to be whiskey. He smiled at both of them and eyed Oikawa. “Oikawa-san, we heard that partnerships with Ushijima is doing good.” When Kenma looked up to meet his eyes, the man was looking at Oikawa grudgingly. He was smiling but it was obviously fake. Whatever deals Oikawa’s family has done with the Ushijima’s, this man was not pleased.

Kenma know of the Ushijima’s. They’re one of the biggest shipping companies in the country. Kenma had met their son once when he was in high school. Wakatoshi was very much intimidating. He was bred to rule.

“We’re doing good.” Oikawa answered sarcastically. “Wakatoshi is just so in love with me, that he couldn't come today because we might just go lovey-dovey the whole evening.”

“Ah, that’s too bad. We were looking forward to see him.” The man answered. Kenma did not miss the irked expression that he failed to conceal. He then turned to Kenma and put out another smile. “And Kozume-san, your parents are arriving next week? Hopefully we could meet up with them as well.”

Oikawa grabbed Kenma’s shoulders and smiled at the man. “You have to squeeze in their busy schedules, mind you, Mr. Hiroshi.” He giggled one more time before turning away, leading Kenma someplace else.

“He’s a leech. Don’t talk to him.” Oikawa murmured. “He hates my family because we’re doing partnerships with Ushijima. Now, he wants to steal you too.”

“But if we don’t sign anything, it won’t be legal.” Kenma answered.

Oikawa grunted. “Papers aren’t the only key, Ken-chan.” Kenma frowned at the nickname. “He wanted his daughter to wed Wakatoshi. He failed. Guy's mine. Now, he’s probably eyeing you.”

“What?”

Oikawa grabbed a glass of champagne and handed it to Kenma. “Where have you been all your life?” His eyebrow raising. “Don’t expect to have a choice who you’re gonna end up with. It’s been decided by your dearest parents.”

Kenma frowned and found himself absent-minded for the rest of the night. Oikawa continued to blabber with almost everyone. He kept his composure even when some of the people were becoming too rude to Kenma's liking.

The party ended soon enough. Oikawa was on his phone until they walk back to the valet. "Are you staying at the hotel?" Kenma asked the other.

Oikawa shook his head and ended his call. "Nope. Gotta be someplace else." He winked as he pointed at his phone. 

Before leaving, Oikawa exchanged contacts with Kenma. He shook his hand once more and bid him farewell. Kenma watched as the young man drove away in his top down car, one hand waving to him.

“It’s good that you exchanged numbers with Oikawa.” Asahi spoke, making him jump. “I heard you two are the only successors present. All others are current owners. You did great, Kenma”

He nodded in reply. He really did not know how things happened. Oikawa was very much accommodating and easy to be with. Kenma knew he did it subconsciously out of responsibility but he really did not have any problem with it.

“Yeah. He’s fine.” He finally spoke. “He’s very vocal though, and has a lot of energy it’s exhausting.”

Yuu laughed. “That’s true. I’m surprised he didn’t even try to flirt. Suga told me that Tooru Oikawa is such a huge flirt.”

“Maybe because he’s to marry Wakatoshi Ushijima.” Asahi answered. “It’s set by the end of the year.”

There it was again. - the notion of arranged marriages.  Kenma did not want to think about it. Maybe he should just ask his parents when they arrive.

When his phone vibrated in his pocket, Kenma jumped. He had forgotten about Suga.

“Hello?”

“Kenma!”

It was Kuroo. He looked at his screen once more and stared at Kuroo’s name before answering. “Kuroo?”

He looked at Asahi and Yuu and they both eyed him. Asahi at the rear view mirror and yuu turned to him He waved them off, hoping they’ll leave him be.

Kuroo sounded very much worried. He was panting behind the line. _"You texted and I’m not sure what’s going on. I am at work so I wasn’t able to call right away. You didn’t reply to my text… what’s wrong? Are you fine? Are you lost?”_

What happened? Why is Kuroo freaking out? He looked around once more. There has to be a mistake. “Uhm, I’m fine. I’m in the car.”

_“You sure?”_

“Yeah, it must’ve been a wrong send, I’m sorry.”

 _“Okay, so you’re good. I thought something happened.”_ Kuroo said. _“I’m on break right now. You said you’re in the car. You’re still out?”_

Kuroo definitely sounded worried. He was barraging Kenma with questions which he seldom does. He must’ve been freaked out. Kenma immediately felt guilty. “Yes, I attended a party. Don’t worry. I’m fine.”

Kenma saw Asahi raised his eyebrow. Okay, this conversation has to end, Yuu was obviously listening.

 _“Okay. I’ll call you tomorrow when I get out.”_ Kenma still did not know what Kuroo’s job was but he said he only works night on weekends. It was the first time he thought about it. Maybe he could ask Kuroo one day.

“Okay. Good bye.”

_“Bye.”_

He ended the call and rummaged through his phone.

 _[I don’t know how to do this…]_ \-- sent to Kuroo.

So he really did send it to the wrong person. Kuroo had replied with [What’s wrong?] and he had failed to reply, making the other worry. he sent another text to Kuroo. _[It's fine. Sorry, wrong send.]_

“Who’s that?” Yuu asked.

“A friend.”

“Calling you to... check up on  you?” Asahi asked carefully. He was more careful than Yuu in this kind of thing but Kenma knew where this was going anyway.

“He’s a friend who helped me last time.” He explained. “I sent him a wrong text and he got worried... thought I was lost or something.”

Asahi nodded but unfortunately, Yuu cannot be tricked with vague answers. “You haven't told us about him.”

“We seldom talk.” Kenma spoke.

“Noya.” Asahi warned but the younger still pursued.

“He’s worried.” Yuu continued. “Was he the one you met last Sunday?”

Kenma looked in alarm. Yuu knew? How?

“I saw you prepare. Suga helped you, and you put an effort.” He was smiling knowingly. “You don’t have to hide anything, Kenma, We won’t be mad. Who you date is up to you.”

“Noya, stop.”

“He was blushing while on the phone!” The smaller guy defended. “It’s dark but I can see how red his face is.”

Kenma sighed and smiled. He was trying his best to get rid of the heat on his face. “Kuroo and I are not dating. He’s a friend and I’m helping him with his cat.” It was partly true. Kuroo and him would usually talk about Pudding.

Asahi sighed. “That’s fine, Kenma. Sorry about Noya. He’s…”

Kenma shut off Asahi’s words. His mind was running through Yuu's words and realised that he was right. He barely knew Kuroo. They talked about games and cats and random things. Kuroo would call him from time to time, send him photos of Pudding. When they went out that Sunday, Kenma realised he enjoyed himself. He looked forward to seeing the cat but it was just an excuse to not fuss about Kuroo so much. He waits for Kuroo’s text and he feels shy whenever Kuroo calls him. He has weird contradicting opinions when it comes to Kuroo and he did not understand why.

He looked at Asahi who was done lecturing Yuu. The two had shut  up and had obviously fought. Kenma frowned. They were almost home. He just wanted to curl in his room and probably wait for Kuroo’s call. He had forgotten about the night’s events and Oikawa Tooru.

Kenma smiled at himself. It wasn’t like there was something but Kuroo being worried about him made his stomach flutter. It’s been happening more lately.  The butterflies were increasing in his tummy every single time. And in all honesty, Kenma didn’t mind.

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I’ll be out for almost two months starting September 25th. I’ll try my best to update one more chapter before I leave. I’ll be back in November. Please be patient with me :)


	7. Thoughts and Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is in denial and Kenma is just so confused. Bokuto finally gets to act up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was delayed. I was catching up on work for the past weeks

Kuroo was probably more than tipsy. His head was throbbing and the sun was shining too brightly for a Sunday morning.

He couldn’t remember the last time he got drunk on the job. It really has been a while with uni and all. Kuroo had been watching his liquor in the club every time because he did not want to compromise his job and his school. Last night, though, Kuroo just decided that letting loose won’t be so bad from time to time. He did not have classes and Sunday’s were usually his off at his day job at the bookstore. He could really sleep the whole day out.

It might have been the clients, and the pressure from his peers, but Kuroo was certain that part of him wanted to drown in alcohol just so he could shift his thoughts away from a certain someone called Kenma Kozume. It’s not like Kuroo hates it, in fact, he likes it. Every text, every moment, every thought of Kenma - he likes it a lot. And he couldn’t get rid of them and that’s why he thought alcohol would be the best solution.

“You’re smitten.” Yuuji teased him as soon as Bokuto asked how Kenma was doing. Everyone seemed surprised that Kuroo went out with Kenma to “show his cat to him”. Yuuji was actually jumping around as he announced that he was a perfect matchmaker.

“I was sick when Akaashi first came to the club!” He exclaimed. “That’s why he was stuck with Bokuto. He was supposed to be my client. And now… I gave Pudding to Kuroo.” 

He was snickering until morning. 

Iwaizumi was starting to get pissed but thankfully, the clients started flocking. They all eventually ended up drunk. Bokuto almost stripped, Iwaizumi was laughing and Yuuji was jumping up and down by the end of the shift. Kuroo had even kissed two patrons which earned him a red flag from Yaku. “It was just a peck!” he defended but Yaku had to put him out before things get worst. So as soon as closing time came in, everyone had to stand and force the clients out. 

As soon as closing time arrived, Yaku had to force the clients out and send them all home. Kuroo couldn’t even remember much of what happened so he just shrugged the warning off.

Getting off the  bus, Kuroo decided that a good coffee fix would help with the headache. He went straight Daichi's cafe for his usual drink. 

When he arrived, he found the cafe almost empty save for an old man at the far corner reading his book. Looking up, Kuroo found his friend fixing the breadboard over the counter who obviously just finished making his pastries. 

“Dai, I need my coffee, with extra shot.” He practically begged the guy, head still throbbing as he leaned to the bar. Kuroo allowed the grunt to escape his mouth. It was starting to sink in.

“Long night?”

He nodded as he loosened his dress shirt by two buttons. The urge to take a cold shower suddenly dawned to him but decided that sleeping would be better. Kuroo slumped on  the counter as the delicious scent of coffee filled his senses. It was enough to slightly wake him up but Kuroo was just feeling too lazy for it. 

“Kuroo, don’t sleep on my counter.” Daichi called him and handed him his drink. He looked up, eyes bleary and pouted. 

“It’s been awhile since I got drunk… well, not entirely but I’m sleepy as fuck.”

“You haven’t gotten enough sleep lately.”

“It’s just two jobs, Dai. I’ve done worse but…” He raised his eyes. “I’m quite distracted recently.”

Daichi’s eyebrow raised in question. “Is this about Oikawa? I saw him in the television last night.”

Kuroo shook his head. Damn he’d just wanted it to be Oikawa. Oikawa would be easier to handle than his own issues. Oikawa, he could tolerate, but his own stubbornness, he couldn’t. 

“I’d give it all to have it Oikawa instead.”

Daichi snickered as Kuroo moved the cup close to his nose. It was fucking heaven. “I even kissed patrons last night.”

His time, Daichi’s laugh could be heard across the shop. The old man looked at them for a second and returned to his book. “Yaku’s gonna kill you.”

Kuroo was too tired to respond. He wanted to tell Daichi about Kenma but he never really had the chance to. Daichi would be more rational than the others. He wouldn’t be too biased like Iwa but he won’t be too chummy like Yuuji and Kotaro.

The front door bell chimed just as Kuroo took a sip. He turned to the door and almost spat the coffee out.

“Oh, hello.”

That familiar smile dawned to him as the ash-blonde guy approached the counter. Kuroo’s eyes widened, feeling all the alcohol suddenly flushed out of his system. He took another gulp of his coffee and this time, the heat stung his tongue and he winced.

He had been in denial ever since that lunch they had. He had been stopping himself from thinking how cute Kenma was. He had squished his head with his pillow every night every time he wonders if Kenma was staying up late to play his games. He even minimised the number of texts he sent. Yet, Kenma’s messages would fill his notifications, asking about Pudding. The thought of giving Pudding to Kenma instead had danced around his head but Yuuji would probably freak out if he gave the cat away.

And now, just at the moment he was trying to at least rid his thoughts about the blonde, here comes someone to remind him of that very person. It took him all his willpower not to scream in utter frustration.

He needed to chill.

“Suga! You’re early!” Daichi greeted. 

As if it couldn’t even be more surprising, Daichi appears to know the guy.

This was the same Sugawara that fetched Kenma that one time. This was the person who was all protective of Kenma.

Well, fuck his life.

_ “You might be more than crushing on him.”  _ Bokuto had told him the previous night before he forced him to drink half the bottle of vodka. Bokuto told him that the alcohol may help but all Kuroo could remember was seeing those golden, cat-like eyes in all of his customers as the alcohol settled in his system. 

He might’ve got it bad for Kenma. 

And to think he had only met Kenma for like, four times.

“Hi.” He greeted Sugawara. 

“Oh, you know each other?” Daichi interjected. 

Sugawara smiled at Daichi with utter familiarity.  “Yeah. We met once.” 

Much to Kuroo’s surprise, Sugawara stopped talking and faced him fully and bowed. Daichi was obviously taken aback with the gesture as well.

“I haven’t thanked you properly about Kenma. Thank you, Kuroo-san, for being there for him.”

“Oh…” He was talking about the train incident. Kuroo was sober as fuck now and he felt his cheeks heat up. Daichi was still watching the exchange with utter interest. “You’re… you’re welcome. It was the right thing to do, so yeah…”

Sugawara smiled. “Thanks again. And you know, Kenma seemed to be thrilled to be your friend. He said he enjoyed your date.” His eyes sparkled as he spoke. 

Kuroo was definitely blushing now. Did Kenma really say it was a date? What else did he tell Sugawara? Opening his mouth, he tried to think of something to say. Anything. But none came out. It was obvious they had gotten closer as time passed but Kuroo had been so in denial with himself that having someone say it to his face still shock him. Now was that a date? 

He rubbed his nape with his free hand and looked at Daichi. His friend was smirking as if he knows something.

Clearing his throat, he finally said, “Ah yeah, he likes my cat.”

Sugawara’s smile widened and he turned to Daichi, muttering something else that Kuroo did not catch on.  “I brought the recipe you asked. I could teach you later.” Sugawara told Daichi. He was handing a piece of paper and a bag. “I brought extra ingredients.”

“Ah, thanks.” Daichi spoke. “We could work on it when Kageyama arrives.”

Kuroo decided that it was his cue to leave. Aside from wanting to sleep the whole day out, he also did not want Sugawara to ask him anymore about Kenma. Daichi would probably tease him so Kuroo hurried to leave.

“I, uh, I’m going home.”

Sugawara seemed ready to contest but thankfully, Daichi saved him. “He works night shifts so he’s just about to go home.” He told Suga and turned to Kuroo. “Coffee’s on the house, go rest.”

He smiled to his friend. “Thanks” and turned to Sugawara. “Uhm, nice to see you again. I’ll be going now.”

Sugawara just smiled and waved back to him. Kuroo clearly remembers the first time they met when Sugawara looked nothing but apprehension towards him. Now, the guy was all smiles and Kuroo finds it a bit creepy.

As he rode the train back to his apartment, he couldn’t help but think about Sugawara’s words.

Did Kenma really thought of it as a date? Wasn’t it just to see Pudding?

Pulling out his phone, he found a new text from Kenma. _ [Have you played Zelda?] _

Kuroo had when he was in grade school but he ignored it just yet and typed in a message for Bokuto.  _ [Dude.. I’m fucked.] _ not expecting a reply within the day, Kuroo pocketed his phone and headed home. He just needed to sleep this Sunday out. It was getting more and more out of hand.

“So, you’re playing cupid now, huh?” Daichi turned to Suga as soon as the door closed behind Kuroo. He shook his head, smiling. “Don’t give me that innocent look, I know that smile…”

He paused, utter realisation dawned to him. Of course, why haven’t he thought about it! He turned to him in question, “This Kenma… is he blonde? Pointed eyes? Looks like a girl?”

“Yeah.” Suga nodded, eyebrow raised. 

“Oh shoot! He’s a regular here. Well,” Erase that. “Not much... but he comes here sometimes.”

He told Suga how Kenma and Kuroo met at the cafe and how things happened as they kept on meeting each other coincidentally. Kuroo haven’t share a lot these days since he was busy but Daichi couldn’t believe they already went on a date.

“Kenma kinda was pissed the first time.” Daichi said thoughtfully. “I’m glad they made up.”

Surprisingly, they have much more in common than they could think of. Suga couldn’t believe it either. He thought that Kenma just met Kuroo at school. “Well, a lot of people thinks he’s a girl.”

They both chit chatted about the two until the cafe was full of customers. Sugawara had helped him in the service and Daichi was grateful. When Kageyama arrived, Suga had finished the cake he was boasting about the last time they saw each other. 

“Asahi would get mad at me.” He giggled. “I’ll bring him next time.”

“We should all go out one time.” He suggested. 

Sugawara nodded and smiled back at him. Daichi couldn’t help feeling the warmth in his tummy. Every time Suga would smile, Daichi wondered how he got by almost a decade without seeing that smile. 

====

Bokuto was not familiar with the mattress behind him. His head was aching but the rest of his body just felt light. It was not new to him to be hung over but he usually find himself home, in his room.  Moving his arms, he felt smooth comforter covering his body and  that was when he realised that something was really wrong.

Finally deciding to open his eyes, he saw that the room was still dark. He stretched out, body screaming for another hour or  so of sleep but his mind was telling him otherwise.

“Oh, you’re awake.”

Akaashi Keiji was lying beside him, a soft smile on his face. There was ample space between their bodies but Bokuto could feel the heat of Akaashi’s skin. 

“K-Keiji? What…” he looked around the room. They were in a hotel he was certain of it. He was starting to panic because he really couldn’t remember a thing. The clock on the bed side table was becoming too interesting to stare at because Bokuto couldn't handle Akaashi's stare.

It was 5 in the afternoon. _What the hell?_

Akaashi sat up, a smile on his face but his eyes were solemn. “So you don’t remember huh?”

It was like a bell in his head that pinged as soon as Akaashi spoke. Bokuto's eyes widened when bits and pieces started filling his mind.

He called Akaashi after his shift ended, drunk and dead tired. He told Kuroo he was fine and he could find his way home but he ended up in  an unknown park in the morning. He called Akaashi. He asked for his help and Akaashi asked if he wants to be brought home but he puked and he probably passed out until Akaashi dragged him to the hotel.

“Holy shit!” 

Akaashi nodded to him, scooting even closer towards him. Bokuto was now hyper aware of their bare skins touching. “Hey.”

Bokuto felt the heat crawling  up his face. Still, the apprehension was there. “Shit, Akaashi! I-- I…” He was panicking. Did they really sleep together? Did he force Akaashi? Bokuto feels so bad that he couldn't remember the details. He couldn't take it if he hurt Akaashi. 

His mind was running and he could feel his heart thumping in his chest.

Lips covered his and Bokuto shut his tongue as Akaashi pushed him back to bed. “Don’t…” Younger whispered onto his lips. “Don’t apologise, please.”

He pushed back a little and stared at Akaashi. His eyes were so pretty. Bokuto could stare at them forever and never get tired. He wanted to kiss him so badly. But something is ringing in his head so he asked. “I didn’t force you… did I hurt you?”

Akaashi giggled. God he was so beautiful. Kissing Bokuto’s ears, he whispered, “Do I look like you forced me?”

Letting out a sigh of relief, he smiled and pulled Akaashi closer. He closed his eyes. Touching Akaashi, wrapping his arms around him, being with him - it was surreal. Bokuto had wanted to be close to him, he wanted to be friends with him but he knew there was something else. With the lingering gazes and touches, the subtle glances and smiles, he couldn’t deny how much  he wanted this. He had always wondered what Akaashi would taste like, he had wondered how warm his body would feel against his. 

Iwaizumi would kill him for this but Bokuto couldn’t give a damn anymore. He had been holding back all this time. He had thought that being friends with Akaashi would be enough, that seeing him almost everyday would be okay. But that morning was probably the final straw. 

He did not force Aakashi. They both liked it, Bokuto cursed at himself for not remembering fully because he really had wanted it. 

“I was too drunk.” his voice was raspy as he pushed Akaashi lightly, hands softly caressing that beautiful face. “But I don’t regret anything.”

The smile was there, it was the smile only for him. Akaashi moved closer and kissed his nose. Akaashi giggled as he settled himself into Bokuto’s arms. It was a wonderful feeling and Bokuto did not want to leave anymore. He just wanted to stay with Akaashi forever.

"I just feel bad that I wasn't myself that much but I promise you, I would want it anyway." He explained.

Akaashi smiled at him. "I know.  When I visited you at the grocery the first time, I was really gonna ask you out.”

Bokuto interlaced their fingers. It was funny how they ended up like that, that he had to be drunk first to be able to relay to Akaashi what he feels. 

"You..."

Akaashi nodded. “Yeah, but I got scared so I asked to be your friend which is normal I guess. And. I enjoyed our times together and I feel that we’re closer than ever. If I had jumped to asking you out we’re probably not here. I mean…”

They kissed once more before Bokuto pulled away and spoke. “I don’t care. I just…” Bokuto was being surprisingly calm about it. “I’m happy.” He finally snickered. “You know, if you’re worried about Kuroo and the gang, you’ll be fine.” He tightened his hold onto the younger man and kissed the  top of his head. “Kuroo is crushing on someone and I think it’s going somewhere.” 

“Oh, so relationships aren’t forbidden anymore?”

“They’re not really forbidden, it’s just, we avoid them. You know, complications with customers and the likes.” 

Akaashi nodded. They stayed like that for god knows how long. Bokuto did not even bother getting out of bed. It was surreal. He knew that he had wanted to be with Akaashi. He wanted to ask him out but he was just scared. He couldn’t believe that alcohol would push him to his limits and here he was. But he was somehow thankful for it. Bokuto was uncertain if he would ever have the courage to ask Akaashi out sober. 

 

"You know,: Bokuto spoke. "I really can't remember much of what we did though." He could feel his ears heating up but the suggestive words got through Akaashi quick.

The younger man giggled. "Well, Bokuto-san. Care for a replay?"

Bokuto smirked before pushing Akaashi down and kissing him senseless. Oh, he was on for multiple replays.

====

“Kenma, what is that?” 

Shoyo was circling the box that arrived that morning. He was itching to open it after Asahi left it on the living room and Shoyo volunteered to bring it to Kenma’s room. He knew Kenma was in the middle of a “party war” on one of his RPG games. Kenma hadn’t moved an inch in front of his computer and Shoyo knew better than to disturb him.

In concern, Shoyo had even brought him a plate of food but it was still left untouched. Kenma couldn't be bothered when he is in an important game. He tends to forget almost anything.

Thankfully, after almost four hours of waiting, Kenma stretched lazily and Shoyo almost jumped in excitement.

“Ahhhhh.” Kenma smiled lightly as his party won this time around. They were beaten on his last ‘war' so Kenma made sure to exert extra effort and money in levelling his character up and helping his group. When the chat box popped out, Kenma exited quickly and turned his chair around to his friend.

Shoyo was looking animatedly at him. He had his goofy smile.

“You’re finally done!” The younger exclaimed.

Kenma nodded and looked at the untouched plate of rice ball on his desk.

“I could heat it up.” Shoyo offered. “But after you tell me what’s in  the box.”

He huffed once more and pulled out his phone. _ [I got something for Pudding. ^_^]  _ He sent it Kuroo and threw his phone on the bed. He could feel his fingers numbing from too much gaming. His wrist was hurting as well. Massaging his right hand, he headed to his bed and sat down. 

Kuroo was not texting him so much lately. It was unusual that Kenma was the one starting the conversations up but he thought that Kuroo might’ve been busy. He mentioned that he got two jobs now that school was out. Still, Kenma was bothered. He couldn’t help but think that Kuroo might’ve been getting bored of him. Or Kuroo is pissed on how clingy Kenma was to Pudding. It might’ve irritated the guy. 

Frowning, he turned to Shoyo and grabbed a piece of riceball.  “I’ll eat it like that.”

Still, the bothering thoughts did not stop Kenma from researching stuff about cats and buying things he find cute enough for Pudding.

Suga had teased him more than once that he’s probably doing it for Kuroo rather than the cat. But Kenma had  insisted that it was all for Pudding.

Kuroo is fun to be with. He doesn’t intimidate Kenma like other people do and he’s nice to talk to. Still, Kenma had insisted on Suga that it was majority for the cat. Kuroo had been very kind to share Pudding with Kenma and he appreciates it. This actually bothers Kenma because Kuroo might be just doing it out of courtesy.

_ [you’re spoiling her too much. ^^ ] _

The notification blinked. The smiley emoji somehow uplifted Kenma’s thoughts. Shoyo moved closer to him, waiting. The younger has this usual look in his eyes that you can’t deny, much less ignore. Kenma sighed in defeat before typing in his reply to Kuroo  _ [It’s not much]. _

Pulling out a scissors from his desk, he started unboxing the package.

Shoyo was staring at it like a little kid about to open his first Christmas present. He was smiling in glee when Kenma finally pulled out all the bubble wraps and tissues inside.

“Whoa! That’s awesome!”

Kenma smiled at his friend. “I know. I hope it’s not too big, Pudding is still a kitten.”

Shoyo snickered. “She’ll grow in a matter of days. Don’t worry.” As usual, his enthusiasm skyrocketed with the mention of a cat. He was jumping now looking at the other small trinkets that came in for free. 

_ [Aww, how about meee?] _ Kenma felt heat creeping on his face as he read Kuroo’s reply. Kenma wasn’t sure how to handle these kinds of talk. Before Kuroo’s lack of messages,  they had been comfortable texting each other. Kenma enjoyed their mini-banters and jokes over the phone. He had actually learned to answer back to Kuroo from time to time. But there would be moments wherein Kenma would not know if Kuroo was just being playful or if he was flirting. It was a mistake asking Suga that one time when Kuroo told him that he can’t sleep without sending Kenma a text. 

In panic, he just replied. _ [You’re not a cat.] _

He could already imagine Kuroo laughing boisterously and Kenma couldn't help but smile. Blushing, Kenma stood up and took the box with him. “I, uh, I’m gonna take a shower.”

Shoyo nodded but then opened his mouth to speak but stopped. He averted his gaze as if contemplating and looked at Kenma once more.

“What?”

“Uhm, isn’t the cat owned by the guy you met up with last time?”

“Kuroo? Yeah.” 

Suga had mentioned to the whole household that Kenma went out with a friend, that he was helping him with his cat. Everyone had looked at him with such interest but  they never opened it up. They knew Kenma hates topics about other people, more so his friends. Still, Kenma knew that they had wanted to ask about Kuroo but they couldn’t. Suga had warned them to “shut the hell up because Kenma is finally opening up to others”. He found nothing wrong with it anyway and he told Suga it was not a big deal.

“Are you dating him?”

Kenma froze. The question was so simple., it was a simple yes-no question but Kenma couldn’t really answer. He looked at Shoyo and frowned. Something inside Kenma was buzzing. It was as if a small voice at the back of his head is telling him not to answer the question. It was like, he was not gonna like the answer to that if he voiced it out.

Instead, Kenma shrugged and turned to Shoyo who seemed to be pleased. There were moments that Shoyo could be so sharp and Kenma was grateful that it was one of those moments. He smiled back and finally grabbed his phone.

Pudding would want this gift soon.

===

Kenma fidgeted as he stood in front of the bookstore holding a huge box. He felt stupid and self-conscious as people turns his way. The box was gaining too much attention and he knew he should’ve just had it delivered to Kuroo’s place. The old Kenma would’ve done that, though. 

But he didn’t. Instead, Kenma called Kuroo and asked his earliest available time to meet up. He said he wanted to see Pudding again and that he wanted to check if his gift would suit the cat. Luckily, Kuroo had agreed on a Wednesday afternoon after his bookstore shift.

“You’ll be fine.” Sugawara had winked as he dropped him off the mall. Kenma pouted at the teasing remark but the older guy just giggled. He waved at him before finally driving away.

A couple more minutes passed, Kuroo’s familiar form appeared from the bookstore. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants. His hair was dishevelled as usual but he wasn’t holding that smirk Kenma knew. Instead, Kuroo seemed to be uneasy. When he approached Kenma, he was rubbing his nape. 

“Hey.”

Kenma almost pouted as the thoughts ran like wildfire in his head. He was looking forward to seeing Kuroo again but Kuroo didn’t seem to share the same anticipation. 

Kenma remembered how Kuroo wouldn’t reply much to his texts or he would just leave out emojis to end the conversations. He tried to ignore it, knowing that Kuroo is busy. But seeing him now, Kenma suddenly felt his stomach drop.

“Uhm…” He started. Maybe Kuroo had a previous engagement. Maybe he was tired and would want to be left alone. Maybe he was pissed because Kenma kept on imposing himself. Kenma looked down. “I could go if you’re busy.” He almost murmured, not being able to hide the disappointment in his voice. He was clutching the box hard.

“What!?” Kuroo’s eyes widened in alarm. “No! What? Why?”

“Uhm… I… well, you’re uhm....” Kenma tried his best to hide his eyes from the taller guy. “It’s fine.”

When Kenma started walking away, he felt strong hands grab his arm and he was pulled back, almost crashing to Kuroo's body. The box slipped from his right hand but Kuroo grabbed it quick from him. Finally, Kuroo smirked at him and bent forward. “No. I’m just a bit tired, but I’m fine.”

Kenma saw the small smile and it was enough to appease him somehow. Kuroo nodded and in a quiet conversation they both started walking together. 

Kuroo’s place was near the mall. They took a bus this time and they remain quiet as they sat together. Kuroo didn’t open up the train incident anymore and Kenma was more than grateful for it. He really enjoyed Kuroo's company. Despite not conversing verbally, they seemed to catch up on each other. Kenma liked it and he enjoyed it.

When they finally arrived at Kuroo’s apartment, Kenma couldn’t help but fidget more and more. He could hear his heart beating in his chest and his ears ringing in his head. He wanted to scream in anticipation and nervousness but he was still doing a tad good job of hiding it.

Kuroo lives in a small residential neighbourhood that's occupied by building apartments instead of individual houses. Kuroo's building has four floors. It wasn't decrepit old, but it wasn't new either. But it seemed okay for someone living alone. Kuroo’s room was on the third floor as he had mentioned while he led Kenma to the stairways.

“Sorry, no elevators.” He muttered shyly. Kenma shook his head in affirmation and followed Kuroo.  

“I could carry the box.” He volunteered. “You might trip.”

Kuroo laughed and turned to him. “It’s fine. Books are heavier. What is this anyway?” He tried to shake it lightly and a soft jingle could be heard. Kenma smiled. 

“You’re spoiling her too much.” Kuroo whined. “‘She's really becoming lazy every single day.”

It was Kenma’s turn to laugh as they finally landed on the third floor. He followed Kuroo to the last door on the corridor and watched him fumble with his keys.

Kuroo pushed the door open and allowed Kenma to step inside. After removing his shoes, Kenma looked around. The place was small, but it was really homey. It was the typical apartment with a small kitchen and a living area combined and a small corner for the bed. Kuroo has a shelf that serves as a divider but Kenma could clearly see his mattress from the side. The place was packed with books, not only thick medical ones but also fiction books. 

“It’s not much. It’s actually really small.” Kuroo said shyly. “And.. oh there you are..”

As if on cue, Pudding came towards them and started nuzzling her fur against Kuroo’s foot. She was growing every single day. Kenma smiled as she started walking towards him. He grabbed her by the tummy and raised her to his face.

“Hey, you’re growing up fast.” He smiled and nuzzled her. 

Kuroo laid the box on the floor and looked at Kenma. “I got tea, soda, and coffee. Go sit anywhere. Sorry about the place.” 

Kenma made himself comfortable on the small couch, putting his backpack on the floor. He pulled out his phone and took a photo of Pudding with him. He put Pudding back on the floor and turned to Kuroo who was fixing stuff on his counter. “Coffee is fine. Thanks.”

“Sure. But this is not as good as Daichi’s, okay?” Kuroo answered. “By the way, did you know that Sugawara-san know Daichi? I saw him at the coffee shop the other day and they seemed to be very close.”

Kenma nodded. He still haven’t told Suga that he knew but if Suga had seen Kuro, he'll probably open it up sooner or later. Suga was very keen on pushing Kenma to befriend Kuroo more. Which was really unusual since he was known to be very protective of him.

“Yeah. they’re childhood friends, I think.”

Handing a mug of coffee, Kuroo sat on the floor and drank his can of soda, now eyeing the box. Kenma turned to him and put the mug towards his lips. It was instant coffee but it was not that bad. 

“I told you my place isn’t that big.” Kuroo seemed to blush a lot when talking about his place. Kenma figured that he elt shy on how much he was making. “What’s in the box anyway?”

After taking two more sips, Kenma handed the mug to Kuroo and excitedly opened the box. He really wanted to give this to Pudding and show it to Kuroo. Earlier on, when he thought Kuroo did not want to see him, Kenma had the small urge to throw the box away, but thankfully, he didn’t.

“I got a discount for it.” He said. "It’s really cute.”

Pulling it out, Kenma revealed a scratch post with a bed on top. It was red and black and there was an extra fish toy hanging on the other end. He took out the other free toys that came with it and scattered them on the floor.

"Whoa, Kenma. Isn't that a bit too much?"

"Not at all." he answered immediately. "Look at her..."

Pudding was immediately beside him. She started playing with the mouse toy on the floor.

Kuroo laughed as he watched his cat play with the toys. She seemed so overwhelmed that she hadn’t paid the scratch post too much attention. At least not yet.

“She loves it.” He stated. “Ah, she has a new bed, she’ll love it. Really, thank you!”

Kenma smiled and shook his head, feeling warmth in his chest as Kuroo smiled gently at him.

They stayed like that for a while, just watching Pudding purr as she starts to play with her post. Kenma brought out the small treats that came in the box. He stopped when he found a lollipop inside it.

Kuroo looked at him questioningly. “Do cats like lollipops?”

It was the familiar strawberry flavour that Kenma knew so well. It was Shoyo’s and he must’ve dropped it inside when they were re-packing the scratch post. He laughed. “No! This is Shoyo’s. He must’ve dropped it in the box.”

Kenma sat on the floor beside Kuroo, resting his back on the couch as he watched Pudding mess her toys. “Sorry, I brought more stuff. I got too excited, I just filled the box in.”

He opened the lollipop packing and started eating it. Kuroo turned to him and smiled. “Nah, at least she won’t get bored when I leave her alone.”

Kenma had been thinking something and he really wanted to ask Kuroo about it. He just hoped that he won’t be imposing or anything. He wanted to bring Pudding home sometimes, take care of her when Kuroo is out or if he has night shifts. 

“Hey, Kuroo” He murmured, pulling the lolly out of his mouth.

“Hmm?”

“Maybe, sometimes…” He paused, thinking on how to say it better. “Maybe you could leave Pudding with me when you have work.. I mean…”

“Like a cat-sitter?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure.” 

He turned to him, wide eyed. “Really?” 

“Of course. You’re actually more like her owner since you’re spoiling her. I just get to feed her and bathe her if she likes it.”

Kenma smiled so wide he felt his cheeks ache. He was still holding the candy in his hand when he remembered something. Putting the lollipop back in his mouth, he took his bag and started rummaging inside it. 

He could feel the heat growing on his face.

Kenma fidgeted. “I…” He pouted. “I have something for you too.”

He scrambled for quite sometime before finally pulling the small paper bag out. He was still thinking if he should give it to him. 

Without looking him into his eyes, he handed the bag to Kuroo. 

“For me? Really?” Kuroo couldn’t hide the astonishment in his voice. Kenma nodded shyly. Kenma, wow, thanks!”

Kenma was hyperaware on how their fingers brushed as Kuroo took the bag. He was so grateful that they were seated adjacent to each other so it was easier to avoid Kuroo’s gaze. Kenma played with the lollipop in his mouth as Kuroo giggled when he finally pulled the object out.  It was a stuffed keychain the size of his palm. Kenma found it in  a small shop when he went out to grab some coffee.  It was Pusheen holding a bowl of ramen. He remembered Kuroo when he saw it. It reminded him of the bowl of ramen they had on a hot summer noon. Kenma remembered smiling so hard when he bought it.

“Thank you!” Kuroo repeated. “I’ll put it on my bag… or phone? It’s so nice.”

“You’re welcome.”

"I haven't gotten you anything." Kuroo's voice was suddenly down and Kenma felt bad.

"No, it's fine. I just..." He thought of something and smiled genuinely. "It's fine, really. Treat me to ice cream next time"

This seemed to appease Kuroo. He nodded and finally rested his back on the couch as well.

The silence that followed was comfortable. Kuroo was squishing Pusheen in his hand as they both watched Pudding play. Kenma did not even realise that he had put his cell phone down. It was the first time Kenma did not feel like playing or opening his phone. He just sat there beside Kuroo.  It was then that Kenma realised how close he was to Kuroo. They were shoulder to shoulder, skins touching, and their faces… Kenma swallowed.

When he turned, he saw Kuroo staring at him. It was different kind of stare and Kenma didn’t know what to do. He could hear the pounding his chest and his ears were starting to feel very hot. It was the first time Kenma had the chance to look at Kuroo’s eyes this close. They were dark but there was a tinge of gold in them. It somehow reminded him of his old cat, like it was planning something, thinking something. Despite Kuroo’s droopy eyes, they were expressive and Kenma couldn’t help but stare back.

He swallowed so hard, he felt his throat ache. Was Kuroo’s face getting closer? Or was Kenma leaning closer to him? Kuroo must’ve heard how loud his chest was beating now. Kenma wanted to turn away but he couldn’t. He could feel Kuroo’s breath on his face now. 

His stomach was tumbling and the hairs on his back were starting to rise. 

When Kuroo’s face was mere inches away from his, and Kuroo was tilting his head, Kenma figured what might be going on.

He was honestly gonna kiss him? Or was Kenma overreacting? What could Kuroo do that doesn’t involve a kiss when his face was this close? Kenma’s head was running so fast he was getting dizzy.

Without thinking, he raised his hand and slipped the lollipop stick onto Kuroo’s mouth.

The act seemed to wake them both from their trance. Kuroo’s eyes widened as he blinked. Once, twice. He pulled out the lollipop from his mouth and looked at its fading colour.

“Uhm…” 

Kenma stood up. “I… I have to go.”

“Kenma…”

Kuroo looked so confused and even Pudding had stopped playing as if she felt the tension between them. Kenma almost tripped on the toys but he just grabbed his bag and slipped his shoes on. He ran out of the place. In a flash, Kenma found himself at the back of a taxi. He frowned.

Did Kuroo just try to kiss him?

Did he just stuck his lollipop in Kuroo's mouth? _Th_ _at sounded weird._

What the hell just happened?

_ To be continued... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> As mentioned, I'll be back in November with the next update. Please be patient with me.


End file.
